Office Escapades
by SakuraHottie13
Summary: It started out as a little escapade in the office, but it grew into something more, something much more than either of them had anticipated. She liked it and she knew Diggle and Roy just wanted her to be happy, but she was slightly irritated to find that she worried how Oliver would take it. Feliciray.
1. In the Meeting

"Miss Smoak!" Felicity stopped midstride and resisted the urge to pout. This was her fault really; no one made her take the job. '_No one but my rent, utilities, and plummeting bank account.'_ She thought with slight bitterness. Placing a polite smile on her face, Felicity turned to address the infuriating man who had called her. Ray Palmer strode confidently up to her, gorgeous smirk readily in place.

"Mr. Palmer." She politely addressed him with a hint of snark. Just because she was working for him did not mean she had to like him.

"Miss Smoak, I told you when we were alone you could call me Ray." His brown eyes sparkled mischievously.

"That would be highly inappropriate, Mr. **Palmer**." She stressed his last name. "Did you need something before I went on my break?"

"Actually I did. I'm having a meeting with Applied Sciences and I'd really like you to sit in with me." Felicity was honestly shocked. If there was one thing she knew after working with Ray Palmer for two months, it was that the man was a genius and had a way with technology. She was impressed that he was one of the rare CEOs who knew what they were talking about, and knew their products well. Felicity bit her lip at the exciting prospect. On one hand she would get to sit in on a meeting with a department she actually cared about, on the other hand she would miss getting into Big Belly Burger before the lunch crowd and she would have to be around her infuriatingly good-looking boss more than she liked. If she was honest with herself, Felicity didn't entirely despise Ray Palmer. He was smart, successful, good looking, funny, and a very hard worker; many times he would stay at the office until 8p.m. and arrive promptly at 7:45 every morning. Felicity genuinely loved working with him and had to admit it was nice to actually work in the company and not be seen as a glorified babysitter, no offense to Oliver. What had her so wound up were the looks Ray directed at her when no one else was particularly paying attention to them. There was a smoldering gaze he reserved strictly for her that begrudgingly had Felicity tightening her thighs against a tingling sensation.

'_Been there, done that, not going back.'_ Felicity declared to her body. She would be lying if she said she was completely over what she was calling her "midnight run". "Midnight run" was a less painful way to refer to Oliver's rejection; the date had been like a fairytale but his declaration that he couldn't be with her now, maybe not ever, had the fairytale ending and her running back home crying like Cinderella when the clock struck midnight. It had taken her a night or two of self-criticism, ice cream, concerned looks from Roy and Diggle, and cursing romance all together to come to a point where she could hold her head up high again. She had psychoanalyzed her stupidity over and over, wondering how she fell for the most classic line in the book after he slept with Isabel the Impaler and still took him back after he dated Sara a month after telling her it wouldn't work between them, only for him to rip her heart out of her rib cage once again. Felicity had had enough of charming gallivanting billionaires; Felicity sadly thought that Barry Allen was just the kind of man she would be happy with, if he wasn't in a coma with a woman named Iris looking after him.

"Of course, Mr. Palmer."

"Great!" He sent her one of those smiles and began walking towards the conference room, sure that his assistant would follow.

While the subject matter was interesting, Felicity found herself distracted by the man sitting next to her. Ray had his full attention on the director of Applied Sciences and flipped dutifully over the pages in the presentation folder, but every so often his hand would brush against her knee under the table. At first, she chalked it up to an accident, but 30 minutes and several grazes later, she was starting to think he was doing it on purpose. Her thoughts were shattered when she felt his hand rest on her knee. Her eyes shot to him but his eyes were firmly directed to the man speaking about the new adjustments to Queen Consolidated sanitation equipment and medical equipment that the Glades desperately needed after the Undertaking and Slade's attack. Ray's skin warmed her knee and sent a pleasurable thrill throughout her nerve endings. Concentrating on the presentation, Felicity tried not to notice Ray tracing small circles on the side of her knee.

Ray lightly smirked when Felicity didn't remove his hand from her knee. Since the moment he met her, he was intrigued. Smart and beautiful were hard traits to find together in a woman and his Executive Assistant had both in spades. It was hard to find a woman who challenged or even equaled his intelligence and Felicity had no qualms challenging his morals and ethics either. She was a conundrum of intelligence, pain, and wit packaged within tempting, sometimes barely appropriate length skirts that drove him wild. Feeling more daring at her lack of discouragement, Ray slowly raised the hem of her skirt, running his fingers over the newly exposed flesh. Her skin was smooth but he could feel toned muscle below the soft exterior. He briefly wondered what it would be like to have those delectable thighs wrapped around his hips, high heels digging lightly into his butt. He had to control his thinking or he would need a new pair of pants. Focusing on her pleasure over his, he raised her skirt higher and traced a pattern from her knee to her inner thigh.

Felicity bit the inside of her lip, hoping no one saw the way she stiffened. What was she doing? Had her recent rejection turned her into a complete exhibitionist? She should stop this, she should forcibly remove his hand from her leg, since her boss had no intention of doing so himself. Oh God her **boss**! Hadn't she just finished fighting off the rumors of her and Oliver, and that was when they weren't even doing anything; what would people say if they knew the "little blonde skank" was allowing her new boss to feel her up in a meeting?

"Are you alright Miss Smoak, you look a little tense." Seductively whispered words caused her to stiffen more. She eyed him through her peripheral, noting the soft smirk that rested on his full lips.

"I'm fine, Mr. Palmer, but shouldn't you be paying attention to Mr. Davidson, and not me?" She prided herself for the stability of her voice despite her inner turmoil.

"You're right Miss Smoak, as always." Ray remarked and pulled his hand away from her. Felicity fought a groan that threatened to escape; she just had to open her big mouth. A few minutes passed before she felt the touch again. Bolder, he rested his palm directly on the inside of her thigh. Felicity almost shot through the roof. She unconsciously widened her legs, ignoring the smirk firmly set on Ray's lips. Not giving her a chance to adjust, he ran his pinky finger over the slit of her lace panties and felt the slick wetness of her sex. Shameful and lustful heat surge directly up her body and Felicity could feel herself blushing.

"Seems you're enjoying my attention Miss Smoak." He whispered, daring her to object. She was about to but his finger traced her slit again, push slightly at her entrance through the delicate lace. She would never be able to wear this particular pair of panties, her favorite pair of deep plum, again without thinking about him. Another stroke had her clenching her toes in her patent leather pumps.

"Do you want more?" He stroked her again. Felicity nodded, spreading her legs a little wider. "No, use your voice, Felicity." Hearing the way her name rolled of his tongue was an aphrodisiac in itself. He rarely called her Felicity, only once or twice that she could remember.

"Yes." She whimpered, now fully entangled in lust. She could feel her body quiver as he stretched her panties first up through her slit then moved them to the side. She jumped and moaned when he roughly shoved a finger into her and covered the sound with a cough, reaching for her water and nodding for Mr. Davidson to continue. His hand stilled and she clenched her walls in an attempt to draw his finger further in.

"You'll have to be quiet; you don't want to get caught do you?" Felicity wanted to wipe that stupid, entitled smirk of his face, but it had been a while since she'd had any remotely sexual activities with someone, and nothing so dangerous and exciting. She nodded and was rewarded when he curled his fingers in a "come hither" motion. Felicity gripped the arms of her chair and reveled in the ecstasy of his finger working her core, adding in another finger ever so often before going back to one. Her notes lay forgotten on her lap. She bit her lip hard when his thumb began encircling her clit, tweaking it in rhythm with his thrusting fingers. Fire swarmed warmly in her belly, a sweet knot signaling her budding orgasm. Dear Adonai she wanted this so badly. She closed her eyes as he began to pump slightly faster, careful not to pump too fast that others would hear the wet sounds. The knot tightened harder and harder until she thought she would burst. Suddenly he pulled his hand away and Felicity fought the sound of frustration that clawed at her throat. Opening her eyes, Felicity realized that Mr. Davidson began to pack up his presentation.

"Thank you, Mr. Davidson. Everything looks remarkable and I am very fortunate to have such a hard working team in Applied Science." Mr. Davidson preened like a peacock at Mr. Palme's praise. "I look forward to any updates that may help us prepare the new equipment for launch. Starling City is ready and begging for the change Star City and Queen Consolidated will bring."

Ray stood and the rest of the meeting members stood with them. Felicity sucked in a shake breath and stood on even shakier legs; she could feel her slick essence dripping down her thighs. Ray shook everyone's hand as they exited the conference room as if nothing had happened, luckily he had used his left hand to explore her, leaving his right hand clean. Once the members of Applied Sciences left, Felicity strode up to him with a look that told him she was very displeased.

"Miss Smoak, can I help you?" He faked an innocent look, as if he had not been helping her towards the orgasm she craved.

"Tell me you are going to finish what you started." She demanded.

"Nope." He smirked, satisfied at her shifting discomfort with her wet panties.

"What do you mean no? That's highly inappropriate, not to mention downright rude to leave a woman unsatisfied after you finagled your way into her panties and—" He held up his hand to stop her tirade.

"I mean no Miss Smoak, because I want you like this, desperate and pleading for me to finish you off. When you go home tonight, and touch yourself, it'll feel even better because I didn't finish. I'll become a fantasy that won't leave your mind."

"And how do you know I'll touch myself thinking about you?"

"Because you just demanded that I get you off." He smirked and she wanted to punch him in his smug little face. "But when you climax with your own hands, it won't be as good, because I didn't do it."

"You are impossible." She stormed off towards the elevators.

"Oh and Miss Smoak?" She spun on her heel to glare at him. "When you do climax because of me, and you will, it will be unlike anything you've ever experienced." Ray turned and began walking towards his office.

"You're so sure of yourself aren't you?" Felicity shouted back. Ray turned back to her and smirked.

"Have a nice lunch, Miss Smoak." He licked the fingers that had been buried inside her not too long ago and walked off to his office. Felicity headed to the elevators a mixture of arousal and annoyance. Around her team she may despise Ray Palmer's guts, but secretly Felicity was anticipating him fulfilling his promise.


	2. In the Foundry

The steady click-clacking of her key board was a comforting motivator as Felicity tracked a new lead from Detect-Captain Lance, she was just getting used to calling him Officer Lance and now he got a promotion, on a mafia family interested in taking over the spots vacated by the Triad and other crime organizations thanks to the Arrow. She was the only one in the Foundry, which didn't exactly bother her but it was taking some time to be fully comfortable in it alone after the Slade fiasco. Oliver and Roy were out patrolling and Diggle had taken a few more weeks off to help Lyla with baby Diggle until she was sleeping through the night. Things were still a little strange in Team Arrow, Oliver was reverting back to "first year off the island" Oliver since Sara's death but Roy was helping him keep some focus, Diggle had offered to come back immediately but Oliver had told him Lyla and the baby needed him more, and Felicity, well Felicity's personal life was a little crazed.

Diggle and Roy had noticed some residual tension between Oliver and Felicity. As Roy put it, they weren't as touchy feely anymore. Both Felicity and Oliver knew they had to draw a new line, but exactly where that line was meant to be was the problem. Oliver had admitted that there entire friendship had had the undertone of something more; he had just refused to acknowledge it at the time, but now that he had their entire relationship needed to be redefined. Felicity was struggling with separating her feelings from Oliver and being there for him in his time of need. On top of her situation with Oliver, Barry was awake and was interested in seeing her but their lives were both chaotic at the moment and Felicity wasn't sure if she could handle giving herself to someone only for them to say now wasn't the best time. Barry used to be her normal safe choice, but now he was a super powered hero who was facing dangerous enemies and he told her there was a risk in dating him if anyone ever found out he was The Flash; he was also very in love with Iris.

To add to her relationship woes, it had been two weeks since her office fun time with Ray and he had yet to make another move on her, not that she wanted a relationship with him per say. She just hated to admit that he was right; she went home that night and a majority of the other nights in the two week span sexually frustrated. She thought about the events in the meeting whenever Ray was around her, which was 5 days a week, from 8a.m to 5p.m., whenever an update from Applied Science crossed her desk, whenever she got ready for her lunch break, whenever someone would ask her how her job was working under Ray Palmer, and whenever she laid down in bed alone, her covers tossed aside revealing her naked body; clothes had become unbearable, especially when her fingers always found a way into her sex anyway.

Felicity kept her furious typing speed until the shrill ringing of her phone threw her out of her rhythm. Slightly annoyed, she glanced down at the glowing screen and bit her lip at the caller I.D. Sighing, she grabbed her head phones out of her purse and plugged one into her ear before plugging them into her phone and adjusting the volume. She made sure to silence her end of her communicator so Roy or Oliver wouldn't hear her conversation.

"Hello?" She answered with both excitement and anticipation.

"Hi." Ray Palmer's deep voice rang through the ear piece. His voice was all the cue her body needed; she could already feel her panties dampening like they had been every time he called her into his office.

"Why are you calling me?" She went back to typing in search parameters.

"What are you wearing?"

"What?" Felicity almost choked on her spit. She had never done kinky phone sex before.

"Want to know what I'm wearing?" She could easily pick out the mischievousness in his voice.

"Something tells me you're going to tell me any way." Felicity replied with a sassy eye roll, not that he could see it.

"Nothing."

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing." He responded confidently. "I'm lying, all alone btw, in my big king sized bed with 2,000 thread count sheets, completely naked."

"That must be a very comfortable bed." _'And expensive.'_ Felicity thought.

"It is, and spacious enough to do many things." Felicity could imagine the cocky and seductive smile that must be resting on his lips. She heard rustling and wondered what he was doing on the other end.

"So then if you're very comfortable, and…naked, why are you calling me?" Felicity gulped at the thought of him naked. Would he look as glorious out of clothes as he did in them?

"Have you been thinking about me?" She couldn't quite pinpoint his tone.

"No."

"Liar. I see the way you stiffen whenever you see me coming. I also see the way your thigh tighten whenever I come to your desk to ask you for something."

"If you knew that then why did you ask?"

"Because I wanted to hear you admit it."

"Ugh." Felicity responded, mostly because she couldn't think of anything to say. She heard a groan and was immediately intrigued.

"What are you doing?"

"I've been thinking about you. Right now my cock is hard and getting harder."

"Are you doing what I think you're doing? Right now?" Felicity winced at the high pitch of her voice and checked around her, even though she knew everyone was out.

"When the mood hits, it hits. I wanted to hear your voice, instead of fantasizing what it will sound like."

"You've thought about my voice?"

"Hell yes. I've wondered what it would sound like when you say my name while I thrust inside you. What it will sound like, hoarse and used, the next morning." His voice was deep and scratchy. He groaned and Felicity squeezed her thighs against the onslaught of tingles. Excitement trickled up her spine as she listened to his groan; she could hear the rustling of his sheets.

"Does it turn you on, knowing that I'm stroking myself thinking about you, with you on the phone?"

Should she be honest? Should she tell him that it was a huge turn on?

"Yes, it turns me on."

"Good. I'm stroking myself slowly; I want to savor this. I'm squeezing lightly then a little harder as my hand travels up and down." His breathing became harsher and hitched. Felicity's mind short circuited and all she could do was listen to him.

"I've been masturbating a lot since our meeting, but God I know it doesn't feel as amazing as it will be when I sink inside you." She could hear a rhythmic thumping as he spoke. "Can you hear that?" Felicity nodded then remembered that he couldn't see her. She licked her lips and tried to produce sound twice before she could get the word out.

"Yes."

"That's what it will sound like, when our skin meets skin." He chuckled deeply and Felicity jumped at the arousing feelings that surged directly to her clit. He groaned again, long and deep, and Felicity could hear the thumping speeding up. Unconsciously, she started to clench her thighs to his rhythm, rocking her hips back and forth, losing herself to that ancient pulse every human being knew instinctively. His groans rang louder in her ear, gladly signaling his pleasure.

"Felicity." He grunted her name, and she wondered if his hips were rising off the bed. Every slapping sound coaxed more juices from her sex, her panties soaked and the functional cotton fabric felt as sexy as silk sliding over her hot skin. The cadence of his hand sounded like galloping horses; she knew he was getting closer and closer to his orgasm. Her hips sped up as his hands did and she began imagining what it would be like to feel his powerful hips pumping into her, his hands holding a bruising grip on her hips.

"You want this, baby? You like it?"

"Yes." She moaned, encouraging him on.

"Feli-!" The rhythm sped up again to a blinding pace and his voice cracked on the syllables of her name. She could hear his heavy breathing, could almost feel the racing speed of his chest as his lungs struggled to suck in air. After a few minutes she could hear his breathing return almost to normal, but her breath still came in soft pants. He moaned and she imaged him stretching out like a well satisfied cat after a long nap.

"Sounds like your hand felt good." He snorted lightly at her comment.

"Not as good as you'll feel." She gave a half giggle in response. "You know what's a real turn on?"

"What is?"

"Knowing that what's smeared all over my stomach will be spilling inside of you someday." Felicity gasped. Never had she known anyone so blunt about sex, or so confident that he stated as fact that he would have it with her. She should be alarmed that her boss was so blatantly trying to get in her pants, yet some part of her was twisted to feel so much anticipation.

"You should clean up." Her voice was hoarse, as if she had been the one moaning.

"I'll take the hint." He chuckled. "Goodnight, Miss Smoak." He whispered seductively, a dark promise underneath the words.

"Goodnight." She whispered back. Felicity ended her phone call and placed the headphones back in her purse. She heard the heavy door to the Foundry unlock and quickly placed her phone back on the table. Luckily the skirt she wore today was knee length or she was sure they would be able to see her arousal dribbling down her inner thighs. Felicity checked on the search protocol she'd run and was satisfied to know it was complete. She compiled the notes and sent the results to her tablet so she would be able to work with them at home or work. She began running her usual nightly updates and server scans so she could get ready to leave for the night.

"How did patrol go?" She asked when Oliver and Roy reached the bottom step. Oliver grunted something then walked over to the tennis ball cage and began throwing balls in to the air, only to peg them to the wall before they reached their second bounce.

"That bad huh?"

"No, that good," Roy replied. "There were no criminals out tonight in the usual places we searched. Oliver here was looking for a little more challenge to keep his mind off of things."

"Oh, well that is a good thing, even if a little inconvenient."

"Yeah, you ok? You look a little flushed?" Oliver turned back at Roy's question, inspecting her and raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah I'm fine, I just got a little into one of my searches and forgot to breathe for a little bit." She chuckled nervously. Oliver turned back to the tennis balls, apparently satisfied, but Roy shot her an inquisitive gaze. Before he could ask her more questions she said it was late and that she was going to head out. Both men nodded and she walked out of the Foundry and into the parking lot. She settled into her mini Cooper and drove home, giddy to try out the new material for her fantasies.


	3. On his Desk

Ray Palmer tried extremely hard to read the report Finances had just sent him, but it was incredibly hard to ignore the delectable blonde obliviously typing away, as if she hadn't noticed him staring at her every five seconds all morning, at her desk exactly 13 steps away; the number popped into his head without thought. He had walked the distance from his desk to her desk so many times, mostly to bend her over it, then, deciding against it, asked some stupid question he could have easily figured out himself. She sat there in an ocean blue dress that highlighted her glorious curves and beautiful blue eyes, blonde hair floating around her like a delicate halo, sucking an equally blue pen in between her pillow soft berry colored lips. He was going crazy thinking about what he could give her to suck on instead. His mind short circuited thinking about how her lips would look encased around him, beautiful cornflower eyes searching his deep chocolate ones. That's it! He needed a break away from her before he got down on his knees and begged her to suck him. Ray stood up, stretched his shoulders out, discretely readjusted the bulge in his pants, and walked out of the glass office that kept him imprisoned. Felicity looked up, dropping that offending pen from her mouth and smiled.

"Can I help you Mr. Palmer?" He would bet his bottom dollar she knew exactly what she could help him with.

"No, Miss Smoak. If anyone needs me, I'm just going on a bagel and coffee run."

"To the kitchenette or the stall out front?" He swore her sickeningly sweet smile transformed into an arrogant smirk.

"The stall out front. They have the best bagels in town." He chuckled and began walking to the elevators.

"Their smoothies are delicious too. If you're ever in the mood for one, try a Screaming Orgasm. It's on the secret menu only regulars know about. It'll set your standards high and it'll rock your world." He stiffened at the name and knew if he turned back, he would definitely see an arrogant smirk on those fantasy-inspiring lips. He turned and smirked at her.

"I'll probably have a Screaming Orgasm then, but I can't be the only one having one; you'll have to have a Screaming Orgasm too." He smirked at his cleverness.

"I'm anticipating having a Screaming Orgasm with you, Ray." She threw him a sultry bedroom smirk only a succubus would use to drain a man's spirit. And the look did just what it was meant to. She'd also used his first name; she rarely called him Ray, but if she did it was never in the office. He smiled back and turned to the elevator before she could see his pants tightening even further. Felicity's cheeks began to hurt from the large smile that took over her face. Ray wasn't the only one who could tease.

20 minutes, two Screaming Orgasms, which he was surprised to find was actually on the secret menu, though he was slightly embarrassed to ask for, and two bagels with cream cheese later, Ray walked up to Felicity's desk as she was taking a phone message for him. He set the food down and grabbed a chair, pulling it up to her desk. She shot him a grateful and knowing smirk before writing some information down. After a few more minutes she set the phone down and smiled at him.

"Thank you! Bagels and smoothies are just what I needed after the hectic rush of people who magically needed you after you left." She happily spread cream cheese over her warm bagel and took a bite, moaning at the contrast between the warm bagel and cool cream cheese. Ray sat up straighter.

"Maybe I should go handle those things." He was about to get up when Felicity's hand settled on his arm. Sparks shot through them from the contact. Felicity pulled back quickly as if she was burned.

"No, sit and enjoy your Orgasm. You need a break anyway." She blushed and took a sip from her smoothie.

"Ok." An uncertain smile claimed his lips. Ray sat back in the chair and took a sip of his smoothie, eyes widening as it hit his taste buds.

"It's good right?" She looked at him excitedly waiting for his answer.

"Wow yeah, that's really good." He took another sip. The smoothie held a citrusy kick like perfectly squeezed lemonade to complement the sweetness of the apple juice and strawberries. Felicity was right; the Screaming Orgasm set the bar for smoothies.

"I discovered it when I first started working here two years ago. The man in front of me ordered one and my eyes nearly bulged out of my head. The man who runs the stall laughed and asked if I was new to Starling City and specifically Queen Consolidated, to which I replied that I was. He made me a Screaming Orgasm on the house and I have been addicted to them ever since. Along with red wine, chocolate, and a Netflix marathon, Screaming Orgasms are my reward for a job well done." Felicity took another sip as if she didn't even notice the sexual undertone of her sentence. Ray quickly cataloged the information away in the section of his brain that knew how many steps were between their desks, which parking spot she liked, how hard she pressed her pen when taking notes, her Big Belly Burger order, and various other things he'd learned after almost 3 months of working with her.

Once they finished their quick snack, Ray threw away their trash and walked back to his office to get started on him work. It was nice to take a break from his work and Felicity was excellent company, with her knowledgeable insight and witty come backs. It had been a while since he enjoyed a good verbal spar where someone could give as well as they got. As he was scrolling through his email he noticed a message from Felicity. He looked up but she was focused on her computer screen. He opened the link in the message and an article from Cosmopolitan titled 'How to give a woman a screaming orgasm' came up. Ray felt his throat go dry. He looked up quickly to make sure Felicity wasn't watching then began to read the article. When he reached the paragraph that was highlighted in blue, he knew this was what Felicity wanted to try; he would gladly do it.

He quickly sent a message that he and Felicity would be out of the office for about an hour in a meeting at one of Queen Consolidated's Starling City locations. He urged his employees to wait until he got back for urgent business or to leave it for tomorrow. Ensuring that they would have some privacy, Ray called Felicity into his office and locked the glass door behind her, drawing the blinds before he turned to her. Felicity shifted in her high heels but looked otherwise relaxed.

"Did you need something, Mr. Palmer?" Felicity's voice sounded slightly uncertain. Was sending him the article a mistake? It was cowardly she'd admit, but if he chose not to try what the article suggested, it would be much easier to shake off than if she'd asked and he'd rejected her. Felicity's thoughts began to run away until her spoke.

"Come here, Miss Smoak." His voice was tense.

'_No help there_.' She thought as she walked to where he stood. When she stopped, he eyed her up and down, a hungry look that exposed him as the predator, and she as something he was going to devour. Devour being the operative word.

"Sit down." He gestured to his desk. Her brows shot to her forehead in shock but she did as he commanded, moving his keyboard aside. She had to hike the skirt of her dress up some in order to sit comfortably on the desk. Ray's eyes locked on the exposed skin and he traced his hands from her calf to her thigh. Felicity bit back a moan as he began to massage the muscles of her calf. She put her arms behind her to stabilize her body. He drew circles in her calf before moving up high to the back of her knee. She shivered as his nails grazed the sensitive skin there. She heard rustling and opened her eyes to see him kneeling before her. She gulped when he pulled her towards the edge of the desk, resting her leg on his shoulder and slid the hem of her dress higher. He kissed the inside of her thigh then pulled her leg off his shoulder, tracing his lips down to her ankle. He kissed her ankle, then her calf, then the side of her knee, then the inside of her thigh again, letting his tongue draw a small circle around the hot flesh. So focused on his lips, Felicity barely noticed that her skirt was bunched at the top of her thighs. Ray stood up and lifted her off the desk to raise the fabric to her waist, careful not to wrinkle too much above where she would sit. Felicity hissed as her bare butt came in contact with the cool metal of his desk. He kneeled back down and wrapped his fingers around the thin lace of her thong. Ray looked up and their eyes met. Hazy cerulean became entranced in the seductive amber. Never breaking eye contact, he slowly pulled the skimpy yellow fabric down her legs and tossed it into his chair. Felicity took a deep breath at the chill then closed her eyes and let her head fall back, sending blonde strands cascading down her back in waves. Ray took in this picture of her, exposed and willing on his desk; the sunlight from his office window twinkled of her glowing skin and reflected off of her golden hair. _'Beautiful,'_ he thought.

He nipped lightly at her inner thigh and was pleased when she spread her legs wider. He pulled her closer to the edge of the desk and wrapped his arms around her thigh, coaxing her legs onto his shoulders. He placed his nose closer to her dripping core and took a deep breath, inhaling her musky scent. Felicity felt nerves gripping her; no one had ever done this to her before. She'd asked a boyfriend once, but he refused, saying that he hated the smell, thus demolishing her courage to ever ask again. Ray didn't seem to share her ex's sentiments because he took another deep whiff. Just when she thought she would die from anticipation, she felt his tongue trace her slit. Felicity jumped and moaned at the foreign sensation. He smirked and took another lick, tightening his grip as her hips surged off the desk. He took a few more slow licks, flattening his tongue so every inch of her received attention. He spread her wider with his tongue and encircled his lips over her clit, sucking lightly.

"Oh my," Felicity breathed out, loving the way he pulled her clit back and forth into his mouth. He smirked then let go of her, rolling her clit around his tongue before she could groan from dissatisfaction. He licked deeply around her slit, but refused to fully enter her. His talented tongue traced patterns on her lips; he nipped the soft skin. Felicity wreathed and moaned at his teasing, her mind going insane at the delicious feel of his tongue. Finally he dipped his tongue in her entrance and she moaned his name. Ray looked up, watching her body arch as she released moan after moan. Her breast pressed against the fabric of her dress and he could see her nipples pebbling. He moved her thighs further apart and dug in to the delicious feast spread out before him. She loved how tight his hands gripped her, loved how he pressed himself fully into her. If this was what his sweet mouth could do, how could she handle him being inside her? Felicity rocked her hips against him, nails scraping pleasurably at his scalp and back. She tugged slightly on his hair which turned him on even more than the delectable moans that slipped from her lips. He could feel his cock hardening, begging to be inside her, but this was for Felicity, he could wait until he was alone. He ate her harder and faster, egged on by the way she moaned the syllable of his name. Her breath hitched and he could tell she was close. Ray decided to try a trick he'd read in the article. Felicity's legs nearly hit the ceiling when he vibrated his lips together, sending precious shocks up her spine. She clenched her lower muscles and Ray's hold tightened.

"Oh sweet, oh my gosh!" She moaned, riding his face harder. Her breathing increased and he began to finger fuck her along with vibrating his lips. Felicity couldn't take it anymore, the pleasure was too much. Her body clenched hard and released spilling her essence into his mouth. He gladly lapped up her juice with his tongue, swallowing quickly to taste more of her. Sweet pleasure flowed from her clenched toes and tingled up her spine. She collapsed back on the desk, reveling in the orgasm he'd given her. Once her breathing returned to normal, Ray took one last lick then stood up. Felicity hopped off the desk and began fixing her skirt and hair. He stood up and licked his fingers clean.

"So how was the screaming orgasm?" He asked playfully.

"It set my standards high, and it rocked my world." She responded equally as playful. As Felicity reached for her thong Ray's hand snatched out and grabbed them before she could.

"Oh no, these little beauties stay with me." He smirked, twirling the thin strip around his finger.

"You're kidding me?"

"Nope, I'm keeping these. Besides, I like the thought of you walking around for the rest of the day with no panties on, juices oozing out and onto your thighs. Someone may talk to you and you'll rub your thighs thinking about what happened here, and they'll have no idea that you don't have any panties on. Every time you hear my voice you'll tingle thinking about what my mouth can do to you." Felicity was tingling already at the prospect of spending three more hours with him and no barrier to keep her thighs dry. Ray placed the wet fabric in his pants and unlocked the door. Felicity strode to her desk, legs wobbly like a new born fawn. She was relieved when she sat in her desk without tripping on something. What in the world was happening to her?


	4. In their Office

Something was up with Felicity. Oliver wasn't sure what exactly, but he knew something was going on with her. Roy and Diggle noticed it too, if the strange looks directed at her were any clue. Felicity had floated into the Foundry on cloud nine with a giddy smile on her face for the last month, or maybe it was longer than that; Oliver confessed he had been too self-absorbed to really pay attention to anything outside of Arrow business. But now he noticed it, because the bright smile on her face, that looked a little painful with its ferocity, was becoming infectious. It was like a breath of fresh air for the men of Team Arrow and Oliver was curious at the cause of it. From when he had last checked in with her, she was an Executive Assistant, a job she disliked, for Ray Palmer, a man she disliked even more.

"So are you two…you know, good?" Roy pointed a red arrow back and forth between Oliver and Felicity. Felicity looked up from her key board and glanced at Oliver quickly before turning back to Roy.

"Of course we're good; why wouldn't we be?" Diggle, Roy, and Oliver exchanged looks. "What?" Felicity fully spun around in her chair to face them.

"I don't know, it's been a little tense for the past couple months and then all of a sudden poof, the tension's vanished." Roy wiped Oliver's finger prints off of another freshly made arrow. Felicity looked to Oliver with wide eyes. Oliver wondered if she really hadn't noticed the new atmosphere in the Foundry.

"Oliver and I are adults; we can go on a failed date and still be friends. Just a lot popped up in between our failed date and now, but we're good." She flashed another bright smile then turned back to her computers. Oliver couldn't tell if he felt relief or sadness; he was glad they were good but there was a bitter taste in his mouth. She had defined them, which to others may not seem like such a grave action, but to Oliver, that meant everything. He and Felicity had never been "just friends" before. Sure she was "personal Internet researcher for Oliver Queen", and then she was his savior and confidante, and then she was a part of his crusade, but in that time there had always been an electric undercurrent scratching at the surface. Now that they were "friends" it felt, weird.

Roy seemed satisfied and shot her a smile back. Diggle nodded and sent her one of those smiles he strictly reserved for her. Oliver just nodded and went back to sharpening a new arrow point. It was a good thing Felicity stocked up on arrow material and bows while he was still loaded, or it would be extremely difficult to continue his nighttime activities. A loud bang had everyone jumping into action, bows and a gun drawn at the door; Felicity raised her tablet above her head ready to strike. The heavy metal door slid open and the sound of heels clicking down the stairs vibrated off the Foundry walls. Roy drew his bow tighter but relaxed when he realized who it was.

"It's Nyssa." Roy called out. Seven League assassins walked down the steps after her, settling around her like a barrier against an enemy. Diggle sighed and placed the safety back on his gun, holstering it and taking a deep breath. Felicity set her tablet down, very thankful that she didn't have to use it as a weapon; she hated hacking into a new tablet and setting up all of her programs, especially after she already had to reconfigure all of her devices when Ray Palmer saw fit to hack the entire Queen Consolidated system, which she had to rebuild basically from the ground up.

"Hi, Nyssa." Felicity greeted.

"Hello, Felicity Smoak." Nyssa greeted back. Her voice was tense and gravelly. Felicity noted the way her outfit fit her looser than she last remembered, and the tired and angry purple bags under her eyes. Nyssa was still grieving Sara's death.

"Have you found anything?" Oliver asked cautiously. He didn't want to be too rude but he needed to know if her visit had a purpose.

"Yes and No." Nyssa paused.

"Care to share?" Roy asked after a few minutes. Nyssa sighed and continued.

"By the way the arrows struck her, Sara was caught off guard or more likely she let her guard down. Three center blows to the chest means she was standing broad faced to her murder, not side faced as to make herself a smaller target, a mistake League assassins are taught from their first training session not to make. If she relaxed that much, it must have been someone she was familiar with." Nyssa paused again, tears shining bright in her eyes. Everyone was shell shocked by the news; who would have wanted to kill Sara? The only person that came to everyone's mind, Slade, was locked up at A.R.G.U.S's facility on Lian Yu. Oliver's knuckles clenched ghost white.

"Also, we have not been able to track the killer."

"Meaning?" Roy asked but Diggle's body tensed further.

"Meaning it was an inside job, right?" Diggle filled in the blank.

"Yes. Only a League assassin, and more specifically a hunter assassin, would know how to evade a League assassin."

"Can hunter assassins go rouge?" Oliver questioned, needing some kind of reassurance, of what he didn't know.

"Not usually. Hunter assassins are raised in the League from infancy, and are children of other hunter assassins tracing back to the League for generations. All they know is the League and they are loyal until death. However, if a hunter assassin did go rouge, you would never know where they went."

"Why not?" Felicity wondered. How could you never know where one of your own has gone?

"Hunter assassins are impeccable at covering their tracks. They are used for the most high profile and discreet assassinations. Monarchs, presidents, prime ministers, the Pope, anyone who has high security, hunter assassins are trained to get in, make the kill, and get out before anyone can notice them and without leaving any evidence of their presence." It was slightly unnerving that someone with such skill had infiltrated their city without them even knowing. What was further unnerving that this person had been stalking Sara in order to know when she would be in Starling City. Whatever purpose Sara had for returning must have been a threat, but to whom and for what reason?

"Who commands the hunter assassins?" Oliver growled in his "Arrow" voice. Fist clenched around his bow, he looked as if he was going to storm out to find the mastermind behind Sara's death.

"Only the Leader of the League, Ra's al Ghul, can command the hunter assassins. They are sworn to him and him alone. Following another's command, even mine or Talia's, means their execution, and the execution of any in their line. Their clan name will forever be disgraced from the League." Nyssa's shoulders shook but she held her head high and refused to acknowledge the few tears gracefully streaming down her cheek. She would not, could not, show weakness in front of her assassins or Team Arrow, even if her heart was broken.

"So we're either dealing with a rogue assassin with a random vendetta against Sara or you, or a contracted hit…from your father." Felicity summed up quietly. She thought she knew betrayal by a father, but she couldn't even begin to imagine how Nyssa must feel. Neither circumstance of Sara's death was a good one, if circumstances of death could ever be good. Either your lover was killed because someone hated her or you, or your own father had ordered your lovers demise and there was nothing you could do to stop it or bring her killer to justice. Looking at Nyssa's noble but distraught face, Felicity could see some truth in Oliver's reasoning why they couldn't work right now, but still those reasons hadn't stopped Nyssa from loving Sara, and they hadn't stopped Oliver from loving Sara either.

Shattering the somber mood, Felicity's phone vibrated against the metal desk; Darth Vader's Imperial march sounded from the tiny device and filled the Foundry. Diggle bit back a smile and Roy fought hard not to chuckle, covering his mouth and avoiding eye contact with anything.

"Sorry," Felicity quickly answered the phone. "It's my boss." She dashed up the stairs and to the former club's office.

To say Oliver was not happy was an understatement. As if the information about Sara wasn't disturbing enough, why was Palmer calling Felicity at, he checked the clock, 8p.m on a Friday night? What did he need that he couldn't do himself or couldn't wait until Monday morning?

"I wonder what her ringtone for you was?" Roy joked. Despite herself, Nyssa also allowed a small smile onto her lips. Sara had spoken highly of Felicity Smoak, and over the months she had been acquainted with her, Nyssa found herself enjoying the blonde's quirkiness as much as her lover had.

"I think it was 'Cold Hearted' for a little while, conveniently after Russia. After that it was 'Mamma Mia,' and then 'Habits'; now I have no clue which song she would use to describe him." Diggle made fun.

"That's not funny." Oliver shot them all a disapproving look but they all shook it off. "Thanks for the update, Nyssa. We'll see what we can find on our end."

"Of course, Oliver Queen." The beautiful assassin turned to walk up the stairs. "A word of advice, I told you that you lacked the fortitude to do what was necessary to save your city. Do not carry that trait over to your love life." She turned back to look at Oliver and he easily identified the haunting in her eyes. "You never know how long you will have someone in your life, and Felicity will not be without love for long." She turned back and continued out of the Foundry, her group of assassins following as she went. Oliver thought over her words before locking them in the box that contained his feelings for Felicity. Sara's death was just confirmation of how messy a relationship in his kind of work could be.

Felicity parked her mini Cooper in her favorite parking space, grabbed her purse, and rushed towards the elevator, almost leaving her car unlocked in the process. She quickly pressed the lock button on her remote and pressed the button for the 31st floor. Ray had said something urgent had come up at QC, something that "with how easily stock prices plummeted, couldn't wait over the weekend." Felicity ignored the creepy sound of her heels in a deserted office building and rushed to her office door. Once she swept into the glass office a mixture of anger and disbelief overtook her. Standing by his desk, was a very smug Ray Palmer holding a bottle of what looked to be a very expensive red wine. Candles filled the office with delicate lighting and two bags from Pirocchi's Italian restaurant and two glasses of wine sat on the desk.

"I know it's customary to have champagne when celebrating, but I happen to know you appreciate a good bottle of red wine as a reward."

"Celebrating? I thought something urgently catastrophic was happening with Queen Consolidated." Felicity was highly confused; no way had he called her away from her nightly…hobby, to celebrate with red wine and an Italian dinner.

"Well something urgent is happening, or happened with Queen Consolidate, and if catastrophic can be used to mean great then yes." His smug smirk turned into a slightly anxious smile. He placed the bottle down and nervously rubbed the back of his neck. Her anger all but dissipated at his demeanor; it was kind of cute to see his usual confidence overcome with nervousness. Plus she was already here, might as well enjoy wine, food, and attractive company.

"So what are we celebrating, and more importantly, what kind of wine are we celebrating with?" Felicity set her purse down on the couch and walked over to her evening companion.

"We're celebrating the completion of the QC field x-ray 200 prototype just in time to reveal it at Starling General's charity gala next weekend." Ray beamed with pride. Felicity's eyes widened in shock. Applied Sciences had already produced a prototype? She figured they were months away from a prototype yet here they were, ready to unveil a physical model for a device that would allow EMTs to take a patient's x-rays in the field and send them to radiologist and surgeons, increasing diagnostic speeds and the chances of survival and recovery. After the two terrorist attacks in Starling City, this technology could be revolutionary to emergency response in disaster zones. This reveal would definitely show that Queen Consolidated was committed to helping Starling City rebuild itself and committed to its rebirth as Star City. The excitement on Ray's face was contagious and Felicity found herself smiling with him.

"Mr. Palm—Ray that's fantastic. That's definitely a reason to be celebrating."

"I thought so too, which is why I had a bottle of wine prepared for this moment; I just didn't think it would come this soon." Ray strode to the desk and picked up the flutes, handing her one. They toasted and took a sip, all the while Ray never took his eyes off of her.

"Oh my gosh, that is really good. What is it?"

"2005 Chateau Lafite Rothschild." Felicity almost choked.

"Oh my gosh, tell me you didn't actually buy this?!" Chateau Lafite Rothschild was notorious among the wine world as one of the most expensive wines. She didn't even want to know how many months she could have paid her rent with the price.

"Ok, I won't tell you. But this is a very special occasion, and a very special bottle of wine, and I wanted to share it with you." He grinned and took another sip. Felicity followed his lead, savoring the deep woodsy flavor she was sure she'd never forget. Ray grasped her hand and led her over to his desk. Felicity sat and was excited to see what was in the bags on the table. As soon as he pulled out one of the containers the scent of hardy sauce and delicious carbs filled the office. Felicity moaned at the appealing aroma and couldn't wait to dig in.

"You even bought dinner; you sure this is just a celebration?" Felicity playfully inquired, but felt something shift when she saw the cloudiness of his eyes. Ray cleared his throat and opened her container full of delicious chicken fettuccine alfredo.

"I umm… well I don't have any family, and spending all my time on a PH.D in physics and building my own company, as well as taking over Queen Consolidated, rarely leaves you with any friends," The nervousness was back in his voice. "I guess I found a kindred spirit in you, and kind off latched on to that. I'm sorry; you must think I'm a weirdo, among other things."

"No! I don't think that at all." Ray looked up, his eyes misty. Felicity felt drawn to him in that moment. She had assumed he was like any other billionaire, eccentric and self-centered, and really after meeting post-island Oliver she should know better, especially seeing how hard Ray worked to get Queen Consolidated back on stable legs.

"I'm the daughter of a Vegas cocktail waitress who was smart enough to get a full-ride scholarship to M.I.T. People called me 'scholarship' and looked at me with pity because it's almost literally a disease to have parents who can't afford to send you to such a prestigious school out of their own pocket. Then I come to Queen Consolidated as a happy but bored IT girl and within a few weeks of Oliver Queen's return he's asking for me by name. Then as soon as Oliver Queen takes over, I'm promoted to Executive Assistant with no qualifications what so ever and I'm gallivanting off to Russia with him; you can imagine how that looks on one's resume, and what people are saying about my character."

"And I made some of those things true, when I begged you to come work for me, and felt you up in a meeting, and ate you out on my desk, and now, calling you after hours to share a candle lit dinner and a bottle of wine. I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking I just—" Ray looked really miserable as he began packing his container back in the bag.

"No that's not what I meant! God why am I so bad at this?" Felicity took a deep breath. "What I meant was I know what it feels like…to be lonely, and to latch on to the first sign of affection in an unfamiliar place." Lord knows she had done so with Walter, and then more embarrassingly with Oliver. "I would love to celebrate this with you, Ray. And for the record, I enjoy whatever this is between us."

Ray flashed her a brilliant smile and took his container back out of the bag. He seemed to relax and continued taking out the bread and salad followed by dessert.

"Well then, shall we?" He gestured to the delicious spread before them and Felicity sent him a smile of her own. It felt good to just enjoy this time together. No pressure, just two people enjoying each other's company. They talked about the implications of the completed prototype, each other's hobbies outside of technology, and various other topics that flowed unforced between them. Felicity found herself truly delighted in the banter they exchanged, and noticed she hadn't gotten to be this witty in a long time, if she ever was. Perhaps she could change her ringtone for Ray to something a little nicer. Once they had finished their food and dessert, Felicity pulled on her heels that she had discreetly disposed of halfway through their meal and picked up her purse from the couch.

"Felicity?"

"Yes?" She stepped back as Ray stood directly in front of her, only a hair's breadth apart. She never actively noticed how much taller than her he was and had to crane her neck some to look him fully in the eye.

"I could use a date for the charity gala next weekend. Would you mind going with me? In a strictly professional way I mean." His nervousness was really starting to be a turn on. It was nice to know that on some level she made someone so cocky unsure of himself. Was this how gorgeous women felt around men who fawned over them? If so the power was a little addictive.

"As an Executive Assistant, I usually go to these things with a strictly professional mindset." She smiled softly. Ray nodded and his eyes traveled down to her parted lips. Felicity's breath didn't know whether to speed up with her heart, or slow down with her mind. Gently he rested his hand over the small of her back, pulling her flush against him. His other hand snaked up her chin and he tipped her head back. In slow motion he lowered his lips down to hers, stopping right before they met to give her one last chance to pull away. She didn't. Their lips met and their eyes closed. Felicity moaned at the kiss so sweet and delicate like cotton candy. She tasted the wine on his lips and a husky essence she knew was all him. His sandalwood scent infiltrated her senses and embedded itself in her memory. His hand left her chin and nestled in the back of her ponytail. All too soon the kiss ended, and Ray took a step back, releasing her as he took deep slightly hurried breaths. His eyes searched hers for something and they both smiled at each other.

"Drive carefully, Felicity." She nodded and walked out of the office towards the elevator, heart thundering in her chest. Ray took a deep breath he hadn't realized he was holding and ran a hand through his hair.


	5. With his Card

'_Relax, this is no big deal.'_ Felicity chanted to herself over and over as she paced around her cozy townhouse looking for something to wear to the gala in two nights. All of the dresses in her closet, beautifully expensive dresses, had been worn before; that was a death sentence in the world of rich businessmen and women. Every time they saw you at an event, you had better not look the same as before. It was a sign of wealth and prestige to say that you never wore the same thing twice. To add to Felicity's dilemma, every dress reminded her in some way of Oliver. The pink dress she had worn to his mother's welcome back dinner, the gold cocktail dress a thief had accessorized with a bomb collar, and every other dress she'd worn while Oliver's EA all had ties to Oliver, and she didn't want any dress to cross cut her memories. She didn't want her night with Ray filled with thoughts of Oliver. Felicity looked over to her dresser where an indiscreet silver box sat, taunting her to open it. She knew what was inside it; she knew what was inside it shouldn't have been inside her house.

* * *

><p>"<em>Felicity here!" Ray strode up to her as she was heading out of the office Monday night. She turned, her brow rising when she saw a small silver gift box.<em>

"_What's this for?" She looked at the box but didn't take it. Ray opened the box and pulled out a shiny black card, handing it to her._

"_If you need it, for the gala or anything else." He smiled brightly. Felicity felt the card and almost dropped it as if it had scalded her._

"_Mr. Palmer—" He narrowed his eyes at her, "Ray. I can't accept this; I'm not a kept woman."_

"_Of course you're not. If you were a kept woman, you'd be driving a nicer car; one that I bought you directly." Felicity huffed at his sarcastic tone._

"_Ray, I cannot accept a Queen Consolidated credit card from you!" Felicity shouted incredulously. "This is completely inappropriate! My principles and morals are screaming." Felicity lowered her voice, looking around even though she knew no one was in the office so late._

"_More inappropriate than when I fingered you in the conference room, or more inappropriate than when I ate you out in my office? Believe me, it wasn't your principles and morals screaming my name for more." Ray gave her a smug grin and Felicity felt her panties dampen._

"_Besides, it's not a QC credit card; it's my personal card, debit btw." Felicity felt like she was going to lose her lunch. His own personal debit card, what was he thinking?!_

"_What if I get arrested while using this card?" Ray's eyebrow rose in humor and Felicity smacked her forehead for saying that out loud._

"_You really haven't looked at the card have you?" Ray asked humorously. Felicity's eyes scanned the card and widened when she saw her name at the bottom. She looked up in shock. "I've already cleared it with my bank. You're the only one who can use it, well unless it's stolen and someone's parading around as you in which they will be arrested for using the card, but you get my point."_

_Felicity bit her lip and still looked unsure._

"_Look, I know how hard galas and events are for women. You can't be seen in the same dress twice, and I know for women with more important things to spend their hard earned money on than expensive dresses, shoes, and accessories, it can be tough to keep up." He rested his hand underneath her chin._

"_So I'm a charity case?" Felicity stepped back shaking her head. "I don't need your help and it's completely unethical that I take it. I have bought every dress for my job as an EA by myself, and I'm not going to start accepting favors." She shoved the card back at him and turned to walk towards the elevators._

"_No, wait that wasn't what I meant!" Ray rushed after her, blocking her path. Felicity huffed and folded her arms under her chest. Ray briefly noticed the tug of fabric over her delectable breasts but quickly ignored it once he saw the outrage in her eyes. First he made her think he wanted her as some sort of mistress then he made her feel like a charity case who couldn't afford her wardrobe. He sighed, now it was time to blatantly explain his motives. He cupped her shoulders and bent down slightly to look her directly in the eye._

"_Felicity, what I meant was, call me conceited or arrogant, but I would really like to see you in something that no one has ever seen you in before, something that my money bought." 'Something that Oliver has never seen you in,' he left off. Ray wasn't an idiot. He had seen it the moment he walked in that there was something more between Oliver and Felicity and he had heard the rumors when he hired her back as his own EA. He'd seen the unhappy look in her eyes when she referenced those rumors when they shared dinner, and how he had made those rumors true. Ray wasn't a jealous man, at least he didn't think he was, but he felt a connection to Felicity since the first moment he'd spoken to her at the Tech Village, maybe since the first moment he'd laid eyes on her after reading her file and résumé. He wanted her, as more than just his EA, but he knew the dangerous waters he was treading; he didn't care what they would say about him, he cared what they would say about Felicity, and still he wanted her, selfish and arrogant indeed._

_Felicity bit her lip again and looked at the card. He wondered what was going through that ever racing mind of hers. She sighed, releasing the tension in her neck and looked him dead in the eye._

"_Just because you give me this, doesn't mean that I'm going to use it. I'm doing this because my boss ordered me to take it." Ray smiled._

"_He must be an arrogant bastard used to getting his way."_

"_You have no idea." Felicity smiled then stepped out of his grasp. Ray placed the card back in the box and handed it to her, watching her bright ponytail and the swing of her hips as she walked away._

* * *

><p>Felicity cursed herself and grabbed the box, shoving it deep within her purse. She grabbed her car keys and phone, dialing as she turned off the lights and locked up her house.<p>

"Hello?" A slightly gruff voice answered the phone.

"I need your help. Get dressed; I'll be at your place in 15 minutes." Felicity recited and hung up the phone.

* * *

><p>"Why am I here again?" Roy slumped against the comfy couch drinking a sparkling water that a sales attendant brought him.<p>

"Because I need advice. Usually I can do this on my own, but this isn't a usual charity gala and I need to look amazing, and since Thea isn't here and Lyla has more pressing things than to be dragged from store to store, I need you." Felicity twirled in the mirror, looking at the light blue dress and shaking her head. Roy took another sip of the fancy bottled water and shook his head.

"I like when you tell me you need me." He and Felicity grinned. She ducked back into the dressing room to try on another dress.

"Is everything alright?" The sales attendant from earlier returned slightly concerned. Roy guessed she was paid by commission because she had been hovering since they walked into the upscale boutique; she even did well to hide her disdain at his jeans, sneakers, and leather jacket because Felicity had whirled in like a pro.

"She needs a little help. You see she has a charity gala to go to and as a representative of Queen Consolidated, she needs to look her best." Roy sneered a little. He could almost feel the glare Felicity was shooting him from behind the black silk curtain. The sales attendant's smile brightened by kilowatts and Roy could almost see her calculating dollar signs.

"I have just the thing! Had I known you were from Queen Consolidated, I wouldn't have even wasted your time with clearly inferior dresses." The sales attendant rushed off in a blur of big hair and slightly overdone make up.

"By inferior she means under $100,000."

"I'll appear in a burlap sack before I wear something worth a very significant dent in my townhome mortgage." Felicity tossed through the curtain. The sales associate, Jenna, as she had finally introduced herself with batted eyelashes to Roy, handed her a selection of designer dresses and another associate brought a stack of designer shoes.

"These are all Neiman Marcus exclusives; no one else in Starling City sells these dresses. We've also brought a selection of exclusive shoes that will complement them perfectly." Jenna smiled then stepped away to give them some privacy.

"Please dear God, Felicity, find a dress in this store." Roy grumbled and took another sip. While he enjoyed spending time with her, shopping was never his favorite activity.

"I'm working on it." She grumbled back. An hour and a half later and Roy was pleading with Jenna for something stronger that sparkling water. Neither he nor Felicity could agree on the right dress. Something about them all said wrong, too flashy, too simple, a horrible color, a color that wouldn't stand out, a dress that hid her body shape, a dress that showed too much of her shape, the list went on and on. Finally they'd come to the last dress and if this one didn't work, they'd have to try another boutique tomorrow; Roy would rather have another arrow in his knee.

"I think this is it!" Felicity called before stepping out of the dressing suite. Her lithe body encased in a crimson red silk confection that hugged her like a second skin before lightly feathering outward at the bottom. Every breath she took shifted the fabric, making the light glimmer off of her. The dress was asymmetrical and showed off her collarbone and toned shoulders and arms. It was simple but the color was bold. Jenna nodded with glee.

"This is absolutely perfect! No alterations, no unsightly rolls or bunches," Jenna walked around checking hemlines. "This dress was made for you!"

"Oliver is an idiot," Roy murmured. His and Felicity's eyes met in the mirror. Roy stood and walked up to her, nodding for Jenna to give them some time alone. She nodded back and began taking the other dress back. "Wear diamond studs and pull your hair back on this side." He stepped to the side of her and pulled some of her hair up on the shoulder that had the strap holding the dress up. "Curl the rest and let it hang" He removed his hands from her hair. Felicity nodded and looked back into the mirror.

"What color shoes should I wear?" She whispered

"Gold, it looks better on you. Wear a gold bracelet too but that's all. The dress will speak for itself."

"How do you know all this?" She gave him a suggestive look. Roy laughed as he looked through the boxes of shoes.

"If Thea thought me anything, it was how to accessorize." He picked up a pair of gold heels and set them aside. "Wear red lipstick, fire engine not blood; we don't want it to look too similar to your dress but we don't want it completely different."

"Yes sir," She laughed and walked back behind the curtain to change into her clothes. When she was done, they both helped Jenna put away the rejected dresses and shoes and made their way to the counter. Jenna asked her if she had a gold envelope clutch that would go with the dress, to which Felicity replied no; she had one, but it would look too cheap next to the dress and shoes. Jenna picked out a surprisingly not so expensive clutch that wasn't so flashy to take away attention from her dress but wasn't so understated that it didn't belong. Felicity inwardly cried when she heard the total and Roy flinched at seeing so many zeros on a dress, shoes, and a purse. Felicity reached into her purse for her wallet and caught a glimpse of the little silver box. Pretending to look further for her wallet she inwardly debated her choices. Use Ray's debit card and like a terrible prostitute, or use her own card and burn through her rainy day fund for the next few months. Decision made. Felicity pulled out the silver box, then the black card, and smiled at Jenna for the little delay. Roy's eyebrow rose slightly but she shook her head and waited for a SWAT team to drop from the ceiling and arrest her for fraud and identity theft and then find out all the hacking she'd done and detain her under the Patriot Act, in which Oliver would have to break in, liberate her, and secret her away to Russia, a country that, thanks to him, she hated very much. Felicity never felt so relieved when the receipt started to print and Jenna handed her the copy for her signature. She intentionally forged the signature so that if she was caught she could say someone was impersonating her because the signature was different. Jenna happily handed her the bags and wished them both a good evening.

"So do you want to tell me where that new card came from?" Roy questioned once he was comfortably squished into her mini Cooper. Felicity stopped looking in her rear view mirror for cops and took a deep breath.

"It's a card from a friend, who gave me leave to use it for this event." Roy looked at her skeptically and called her on her b.s.

"By friend you mean someone with a Star Wars ringtone?"

"I might." She nervously looked over at him.

"Ok." He stated back.

"Ok?"

"Yeah Ok, I'm your friend, not your priest…or Rabi in your case. I'm not Oliver and I'm not going to judge you for what you choose to do, especially since until two years ago I was a street thief stealing from rich girls. Just make sure what you're doing makes you happy, and keeps you as safe as you can be considering you work with a vigilante. I'm happy for you Felicity; it's about time you get some." He smirked and Felicity laughed. She was glad she had Roy to talk to about this. She knew what Oliver would say, and she had a feeling Diggle would give her the look of disappointment before hugging her and telling her to be careful. One man on the team she loved so much down, one to go, and one she hoped she'd never have to tell.


	6. After the Gala

"Diggle you have this, right?" Felicity double checked her scanners for what seemed like the hundredth time. Diggle rolled his eyes.

"You're stalling; you and I both know that I have this under control. Now, go get ready before you're late." Diggle shooed her away from the computers so he could take over as tech support for the night.

"You sure you don't want me to come over and help?" Roy chuckled over the com link.

"I've got it, and you should be paying attention to what's going on out there." Felicity huffed. She said her "goodbyes" and walked out the Foundry door to her car. She took a deep breath, started her car, and drove home to get ready for the gala. Her phone rang at a red light so she looked down and saw 'Arrow' pop up on the iridescent screen. She placed her Bluetooth in and answered the call.

"You're not going to be on coms at all tonight?" She heard his modified Arrow voice. They had all agreed it would be smart for him to call her from the burner phone when he was in Arrow regalia in case she ever lost her phone or it was stolen. The Arrow phone was non traceable and only dialed out so if Felicity was ever called in for questioning she would plausible deniability saying she couldn't trace the call, hack the signal, or call him back; and if a genius like her couldn't "hack" it, which she could because she set up the secure line and firewall protection to send the Clock King's kill switch virus to any device that tried to hack the phone, then there was no way anyone in the world could hack the phone, not even federal government agencies.

"No, I'll have my phone on vibrate, but it would be suspicious and reflect badly on Queen Consolidated if I was constantly ducking out to answer coms or my phone." Felicity pulled up to her townhouse and locked her car, almost sprinting up the stairs to unlock her door.

"Right, just be careful tonight. A lot of rich businessmen in one place tends to spell burglary." She could hear the hum of his motorcycle over the phone. She walked into the building and headed up stairs to her apartment on the third floor.

"With all that you've been doing, Arrow, I bet criminals wouldn't think twice about attacking. Then again you did attack rich people back in your day, and I'm sure some of the people on the list will be at the gala. Should I be worried about seeing you tonight?" She could practically see the smirk he was trying to hold back by his subtle shift in breathing. Felicity kicked her shoes off as she closed and locked her door, then headed for her bedroom. She pulled out the silk gown and laid it on her bed before walking into her bathroom and turning the water on for a shower. She knew Oliver heard the water running by another quick shift in his breathing.

"You might, Felicity. Just be careful." He warned and ended the call. Felicity sighed and set the Bluetooth and her phone onto her bathroom counter. She stripped out of her office wear and hopped into the shower.

After the shower, Felicity began getting ready. She checked her clock and noted that she had an hour to make herself preventable and another hour to drive to the Starling Hotel and Suites, where the gala was held. Ray had offered to pick her up but she thought it would be a little less conspicuous if they arrived separately, or maybe she was just used to always arriving before her perpetually late CEO. Felicity put on the underclothes she was wearing for the night and packed an extra change of clothes like she always did. Being Oliver's slightly klutzy EA and Oliver having an almost compulsive need to go Arrow before QC events meant that she needed to be prepared for any kind of mishap at these sort of things, where the change of clothes was for her or for Oliver. She applied a little eyeliner and mascara to accentuate her eyes and lashes and a little of her favorite peach toned blush to give her a healthy flush but not enough to make her look like a clown. Satisfied with her face, Felicity moved on to her hair. She'd learned very early on that it was easier to do get ready if she wasn't self-conscious of spilling things on her dresses, and sense a majority of evening gowns zipped up, she didn't have to worry about messing up her hair or makeup trying to get her dresses on. Felicity expertly curled her hair with a medium barreled curling iron, pinning the curls to her head once she'd removed them from the iron. After she looked like a crazy cat lady with hair rolls all over her head, she took the pins out in the order she'd placed them in. Call her slightly conceited, but she loved watching her hair fall in delicate curls over her shoulders. She ran her fingers through the curls to loosen them into effortless waves then pinned a small section of her hair up with a golden bobby pin. She gave herself a little nod then headed back into her bedroom for the dress. As she pulled off the protective plastic covering, her fingers skimmed down the expanse of cool silk. This was the most expensive dress she'd ever owned, and she prayed nothing bad would happen to it. She slipped the dress up her body, delighting in the sensual slide of the fabric over her skin. Thank goodness the dress had a side zipper or she really would have needed Roy's help.

Once again the dress rested perfectly over her curves and Felicity felt like a vixen with her hair and makeup done properly. Now that she had the dress on, she applied a deep shade of red lip liner on then a bright shade of red lipstick. The counter balancing hues of red mixed perfectly to give her the best shade of red for the deep crimson dress: as Roy had put it, a mix between fire engine and blood. Daring and sexy but not so much that it deviated attention from the dress. Felicity then packed her gold envelope clutch with her key, I.D., phone, lipstick just in case she needed a touch up, and a little money. Checking around her room one more time to see if she'd forgotten something, Felicity slipped on the gold 3 inch Jimmy Choo heels and took one last look in the mirror. She was going to knock their socks off. She grabbed her clutch and walked out of the door with confidence.

* * *

><p>Ray checked his watch again then placed his hands in his pocket. He was nervous, really nervous. This would be the first time he'd really see Felicity dressed up and he couldn't wait. She had texted him to let him know she was on her way. He chuckled, if Felicity Smoak was one thing, it was punctual. In the 3 months they'd worked together, she never called in sick nor arrived late; he appreciated that. It meant she was dependable and committed, traits he admired in anyone but especially in his EA. Ray checked his watch again and inwardly screamed at himself to relax. His heart rate sped up when he saw her mini Cooper pull up to the curb. A valet rushed to get the door and held out his hand. Ray felt his jaw drop when she stepped out of the car. She handed her keys to the valet and flashed him an Earth stopping smile. Then she stepped on to the curb and looked at him, and in that moment, Ray felt the Earth's rotation cease immediately. She was absolutely glorious. He saw her bite her lip, a nervous tick, and snapped out of his revere. He walked up to her and held out his arm. She took it with a smile and he led them inside the hotel and up to the ballroom.<p>

"You look spectacular." He hoped she couldn't hear the hitch in his voice with wonder. He reminded himself to play it cool, not to scare her off before they even entered the ballroom.

"Thank you, Mr. Palmer. You look quite stunning yourself." She flashed him a timid smile and tightened her grip on his arm. They walked into the ballroom and were assaulted with the glitz and glamour reflecting off of women's diamonds and men's watches. Ray stopped at the registration table and made his donation of $25,000 to the hospital, 10 times more than the initial required donation amount. The woman working the table gave him a true smile and thanked him very much for his generous donation. Ray waved off the thanks and returned her smile. He shifted his grip to the small of Felicity's waist and ushered her further into the room. Felicity could easily feel the eyes on her, scrutinizing every aspect of her and branding her for the arm she arrived on. A longtime investor in Queen Consolidated stopped in front of them to introduce himself.

"Mr. Palmer," He held out his hand. "I'm Daniel Brickwell."

"Mr. Brickwell, please call me Ray." Ray extended his hand and the two firmly shook hands. He gestured to Felicity. "This is Felicity Smoak, my executive assistant, and between me and you, the reason this company hasn't completely fallen apart yet."

Brickwell's and Felicity's eyes widened at Ray's admission. Felicity instantly recognized Daniel Brickwell as one of the names on The List. Brickwell extended his hand to Felicity which she begrudgingly placed hers in his. Brickwell bent over her hand and kissed it. Felicity fought the disgust threatening to show in her features. Brickwell stood, releasing her hand, and addressed her.

"Smoak, the name sounds familiar. Weren't you Oliver's EA, though I believe EA is a fancy term for babysitter where Oliver is concerned." Brickwell chuckled and raised an eyebrow with insinuation. Felicity clenched her fist to keep from punching him in his smug face. She held her head higher and looked Brickwell directly in the eye.

"Oliver Queen had a lot to handle and a lot to learn, which is understandable given the circumstances. Lesser men crumble under the weight of a wedding ring, let alone taking over a position they weren't properly trained for after their mother's incarceration, and despite surviving the death of their father and a hellishly solitary ordeal for 5 years on an island known as Purgatory." She shot him a pinning look which did not disguise her implications. "But enough about Mr. Queen's tenor in _his family's_ company, who's your _darling_ companion." She flashed a smile at the redhead who had been silent and all but ignored. She instantly noticed the tension in Brickwell's shoulders. _'That's right,'_ she thought, narrowing her eyes at the repulsive businessman. _'I know exactly what secrets you're hiding from your wife.'_

"This is Emerald." Brickwell tensely introduced his companion for the night. Felicity inwardly snickered at the cliché name for a paid companion but held her tongue. The girl couldn't have been any older than 22 and held an intelligent sparkle behind her eyes that Felicity knew the girl tried to hide. She would bet her bottom dollar "Emerald" was a hustler just trying to pay tuition, and if she had to sleep with a married and begrudgingly somewhat attractive billionaire to do it, more power to her.

"My parents thought it would be cute to play on my eye color." Emerald spoke in faked enthusiasm. She held her hand out to Ray, who kissed it lightly, and smiled to Felicity. "Everyone calls me Emma."

"A pleasure to meet you, Miss Emma." Ray smiled. "But if you don't mind, there are others I have to mingle with, new CEO and all." Ray shook Brickwell's hand again and ushered Felicity onward. Emma and Felicity shared a discreet, knowing nod and went their separate ways.

"Remind me never to get on your bad side." Ray whispered into her ear with a smile. His thumb traced a small pattern in the small of her back that sent pleasurable sparks up and down her spine.

"Brickwell knows that too now." Felicity smiled. Ray grabbed two flutes of champagne then seated them at their table. As he handed her the flute, their fingers brushed and he almost dropped the glass. He smiled at her and pulled his chair in.

"You look beautiful in that dress and I hope I'm not being too forward, but I can't wait to get you _out_ of that dress." He emphasized his words with a slow perusal down her silk encased body then back up, stopping on the barely visible peaks of her nipples, then up to her luscious and full painted lips, before finally settling back on her eyes. Felicity gulped and took a sip from her flute in hopes of cooling down her heated body. Felicity's eyes widened when she felt his hand skating up her leg under the table, the silk barely a barrier between their hot bodies, only served to arouse her more. Ray's hand reached further up and inward, skimming over her womanhood and up to her waist. Felicity bit back a moan as Ray pulled his hand back in shock.

"You're not wearing any panties." He almost forgot to whisper. He looked around to make sure no one had overheard his outburst but everyone was carrying on their own conversations. Satisfied that he hadn't advertised their torrid affair, he turned back to the devious smile formed between pillow soft red lips. Good Lord this blonde would be the death of him.

"Panties didn't go with the outline of the dress." She tossed at him with a flip of her lustrous curls. Ray swallowed and turned to take a sip from his own flute. If he looked at her a second longer, he couldn't be held responsible for taking her right there on the table, multiple times. Before he could say another word, the lights dimmed and an announcer asked everyone to take their seats. The announcer thanked everyone for coming and for contributing to the cause. He gave a brief overview of the gala's cause and a rendition of the hospital's challenges since the two terrorist attacks on Starling City. After a round of applause, the announcer called Ray Palmer up to the stand. Ray smiled at her and walked up, thanking the announcer for the introduction.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Starling City is at a crossroads that will define the type of city it will become. Will it be like the Roman Empire, once great and revered but faded over time and regaled to the memories of history, or will it be like Constantinople which evolved from its misfortune to become a center of culture and education, commerce, and world power that Istanbul is today? Myself and the people of Queen Consolidated are committed to bringing Starling City out of the Dark Ages, and into a time of prosperity and peace for its residents. Tonight, we unveil a groundbreaking advancement in medical technology, the QC field x-ray 200 prototype." Ray pressed a button on his remote and the projector displayed a picture of the device. Mr. Davidson handed Ray the actual prototype and he held it up for all to see.

"The QC field x-ray 200 is designed as a portable, hand-held x-ray machine, that will allow emergency medical technicians to take patient x-rays and send them to radiologists and surgeons. This little piece of technology will reduce the time between diagnostic and treatment and will increase survival rates as such. Imagine ER rooms prepared when a patient arrives at Starling General or any hospital around the world because the surgeon already has a complete picture of the injury. The QC field x-ray 200 will change medicine in natural disaster zones, domestic terrorist zones, like the two unfortunate terrorist attacks in Starling City, war zones, and every day accidents. To show our commitment to transforming Starling City into Star City, the bright city on the hill that others will follow, Queen Consolidated will donate 200 machines to Starling General Hospital, and 2 machines to every city owned emergency response ambulance. Starling City is our home, and we must protect our children, our family, our friends, our neighbors, and our citizens. What better way to do so, than to be the shining example we are asking others to be? Thank you." Ray ended his speech and walked down the podium. Applause rang through the ballroom and every guest rose to their feet in support. Felicity's cheeks twitched from the smile she hadn't realized was implanted on her face the whole speech. When Ray reached her, she set her hand on his arm and squeezed to show her glee in the crowded room with all eyes on them. She removed her hand and clapped with everyone else. Ray gave a final bashful smile before taking his seat. Once he was seated everyone else sat too. The announcer came back and again thanked Ray for his generous donation before congratulating Queen Consolidated on its accomplishment. The announcer then segued into the charity auction and waiter walked around with hors d'oeuvre and champagne. The gala was coming to a close but strangely Felicity was not as excited as she usually was when these events ended, perhaps because that meant her night with Ray was over as well. Ray leaned in and whispered into her ear.

"I've already programmed my address into you're GPS. Why don't we go back to my place and celebrate Queen Consolidated's accomplishment?" She smiled at his smooth voice.

"And what about your accomplishments?" He smiled back then kissed the shell of her ear.

"Having you here as my date is celebrating an accomplishment enough." They grinned like teenagers and Felicity nodded. She left the gala first, tipping the valet handsomely and turned on her GPS, following the voice's instruction to his house. She blasted music in her car to distract herself from the ethical mistake she was willingly making. Ray followed exactly 10 minutes after her, when everyone else was exiting as well to not look suspicious. When he arrived at his house, more like a mansion, he was pleased to see Felicity's mini Cooper in his driveway. While he parked, she stepped out of her car, moonlight glistening off of the silk. He lunged for her immediately, pinning her to the car and taking her lips. His hands bunched at the expensive fabric and hers wrapped around his muscular shoulders. Their chests screaming for air forced them to pull apart. Ray grabbed her hand and led her into his house like a teenager sneaking his girlfriend in for the first time. He closed the door and turned just in time to catch the streaking blonde throwing herself at him. Their lips clashed in a hurried frenzy. His jacket was the first thing to go as the stumbled up the stairs to his bedroom, followed by his tie and her purse. They entered his room and her hands sped over his shirt buttons blazingly fast, as natural to her as typing on a keyboard. She finally stripped him of the offending shirt and began working on his belt buckle. A sound rip broadcasted through their pants in the quiet room and they separated.

"I'll buy you a new dress." Ray exclaimed before kissing her again and stripping the silk down her body.

"You bought the first one." She replied, finally unbuckling his belt and pants. Ray picked her up and tossed her lightly on the bed, shimmying out of his pants, shoes, and dress socks. Felicity reached for the buckles of her heels before he stopped her.

"No. Leave those on." He panted with unbridled lust in his eyes. She complied and ran her gaze over his naked body. After the time on Team Arrow surrounded by men with godlike bodies so unbelievable they had to be Photoshopped, you'd think muscles would no longer turn her on so much; you'd be so deadly wrong. Ray flexed his muscles at her approval and climbed on the bed, running his hands up her thighs. He quickly unclasped her strapless bra and through the offending object away somewhere. He let his eyes ghost over her followed by his lips. Felicity lay back on the comfortable mattress and threw pillows out of her way to get more comfortable. Ray's chuckle was cut off when she pulled him back to her lips. They kissed feverishly, hurriedly, as if any moment they would wake up and this would all be a dream. Ray skimmed his fingers over her wet core and delighted in her shiver. She spread her legs wider in invitation.

As he twirled his finger around her clit, he latched on to her breast, mimicking the motion over her nipple with his tongue. Felicity let out a moan and ran her fingers over his back. Supporting himself on his forearm, Ray plunged two fingers into her moist cavern, working her without giving her a moment to rest.

"Oh Ray!" She moaned his name sweetly. He loved the way his name rolled off her tongue, as if she was created to say it. He switched breast and gave the one he'd previously neglected all of his attention. Felicity wiggled and wreathed under his assault, muscles clenching in pleasure. Ray let go of her breast and kissed her deeply, absorbing her moans. He could feel her body tensing and knew she was getting close, but he wasn't ready to let her have her first orgasm just yet. He pulled his fingers away, smirking at her disgruntled groan. He reached over his bedside table for a gold package and tore it with his teeth. If possible, that made Felicity even more aroused. She felt like her body was on fire. Ray rolled the condom on his well-endowed manhood and positioned himself at her entrance. He looked her in the eye, waiting for something. She blames it on the lust swirling around her brain on how long it took her to realize he was asking for her permission. Her eyes welled a little and she blinked the water back, nodding to him. He smiled then bent down to kiss her. He came back up and looked her in the eye, as he pressed long and slow into her womanhood. Felicity threw her head back, moaning in ecstasy. Ray choked out a groan at the tight fit. He guessed she wasn't a virgin, but you couldn't tell by how well she hugged him. Her muscles fit around him like the destroyed silk dress had fit around her. Every instinct told him not to pull out but with herculean strength he did. He drove into her, hard and demanding, and ripped a moan from her lips. He drew back again, shifting her legs so that she cradled him with her powerful thighs. Again he surged into her and again she moaned. Felicity's hands reached for the headboard as he pounded into her over and over, the same headboard slammed against the wall marking his cadence.

She clenched him tight with her legs and Ray moaned at her gold heels digging into the muscles of his butt and lower back. He gripped her hips tight and continued to push into her, searching wildly for his release. Felicity walked her hands down from the headboard to the taunt muscles of his shoulders then over his powerful biceps. Ray wrapped a hand around her thigh and sped up his thrusts while the other wound through her hair, gripping the golden spindles. Felicity once again felt her stomach tightening in knots, belaying her coming orgasm. Ray could feel it to in the almost rhythmic way her muscles clenched him in a milking motion. His toes tingled and clenched at how good she felt. He looked up, gazing directly in her eyes as her vision began to spot and haze. He watched her, moaning in satisfaction and pleading for the orgasm to overtake her. He gave a few more thrusts then unwrapped his hand from her thigh and dug in between their sweaty bodies. He pressed lightly on that precious bundle of nerves and she was done for. Her body spasmed hard and uncontrollably and she threw her head back again breaking eye contact. Ray watched as she bit her lips and rode wave after wave of her orgasm. Every muscle in her body seized and she could barely breathe. Warm relief flooded over her entire body and she started to relax some. Ray bit down on her shoulder as her inner walls still tightened around him, urging him to give it what it craved; but he wasn't done yet. They groaned together when he pulled out and he flipped her lethargic body onto her stomach. He grabbed a pillow and placed it under her pelvis to protect her from the ensuing pounding and spread her legs wider before dipping back into her. Felicity moaned and raised her upper body to meet his sweaty chest. Ray supported himself with one hand and the other wrapped around her breasts. He pumped into her, building his speed back up to the frenzy of before. He pinched her nipples and growled at the residual spasms of her body from her previous orgasm. Felicity clenched the bed sheets and pressed her hips back against him in time to his rhythm. She could feel his sack slapping against her clit, sending tingles racing furiously up the nerve endings of her spine. The wet slapping sounds of their bodies turned her on. Sweet Adonai he was amazing.

Ray released his strangle hold on her breasts and pulled her up to her hands and knees, using her hips for stability as he thrust her back and forth on his cock. Her breasts swinging caused a strange but highly pleasurable sensation. He gripped her hips tighter, trying to stop the coming onslaught but Felicity could feel every pulse. She worked her hips more, manually clenched and released her inner muscles, stimulating him further. Ray moved a hand to her breast then to her shoulder pulling her harder and harder. He reached around between her thighs and began to flick her clit causing her to clench him more. They both moaned as another orgasm hit her. Felicity shoved her face into a pillow and screamed. Ray threw her hair to one side and bit down on her shoulder as he released into the condom. He kept pumping until he could feel nothing else leaving him trying to surge into her. He held her up on shaking arms and legs and kissed down the curve of her spine, loving the feel of her slick skin. Once their breathing returned to normal, Ray pulled out, eliciting a long groan from her. He let her collapse on her stomach while he went into his adorning bathroom suite to clean off. When he came back he chuckled at her watching the bathroom door, curled up in his succulent sheets. He unbuckled her heels and tossed them with their other clothing. Felicity shifted over to let him climb under the covers and Ray wrapped his arms around her, pulling her body flush against his. He traced patterns over her pierced belly button and ran his fingers through her hair.

"You were right." She whispered between pants.

"I'm always right," He kissed her shoulder. "But refresh my memory, what was I right about this particular time."

Felicity laughed causing him to squeeze her closer. She turned and looked at him, eyes sparkling and a beautiful healthy flush rested over her cheeks. "You said 'when I did climax because of you, it would be unlike anything I've ever experienced.' You were right." She breathed out lightly. Ray rose up and kissed her deeply, fingers still toying in her hair. He lay back down and pulled her tight, each listening to the hum of the other's breathing. The world around them became dark, and in seconds they drifted off into sleep.


	7. On the Phone

Warm sunlight streamed in through the open curtains and Felicity reminded herself she needed to close her blinds at night and snuggled deeper into the warmth wrapped around her. But the sun rose away from her window. Waking suddenly, Felicity looked around and saw she was not in her messy but well-lived in townhouse. She looked at the sparse walls, devoid of pictures, then down at the trail of clothing leading up to the giant bed she found herself in. Her eyes landed on an expanse of red silk, a bold symbol in the otherwise white Spartan room, a reminder of the night before. As the details of last night snuck in, Felicity blushed and turned to the warmth she had snuggled into. Dark brown almost black hair lay haphazardly over navy blue pillows. Oh. Dear. God. She'd slept with her boss. Felicity's mind ran a thousand miles an hour in panic.

"It's too early for a panic session." A gruff voice rang out from under the ridiculously soft gray cotton sheets. Ray popped his sleepy head from the pillow and caressed her with a slow devilish look that screamed morning sex. He tightened his arm around her waist and ran a hand up her back producing tiny shivers. Felicity snuggled back into him and closed her eyes, breathing in his sandalwood scent and let sleep claim her once again.

The next time she woke was to talented fingers playing in her hair. When she opened her eyes she met a wide expanse of muscle sprinkled lightly with brown chest hair. Felicity looked up and blushed at the mischievous twinkle in his expressive amber eyes. He smiled and Felicity smiled back.

"You know, I was planning on doing that much softer." He whispered hoarsely. He cleared his throat in order to restore his voice.

"Are you regretting it?" Felicity nervously bit her lip.

"Hell no! Just means we get to do it again." Ray gave her a solicitous wink and pulled her closer to his warm body, fingers skimming the naked skin of her lower back.

"Also, when I bought this bed and these sheets I had one thought," He paused for dramatic effect. "I thought 'this bed is great, but it would be perfect with Felicity Smoak in it." Felicity chuckled at his fibbed admission. He smiled and leaned down to kiss her swollen lips. Ray shifted under the covers and pulled on of her legs over his hips.

"Did you bring your phone into bed, or are you just happy to see me?" Felicity joked coyly. She'd always wanted to say that but never thought this would be the situation where the words would tumble out of her mouth.

"I am definitely happy to see you. Let me show you how happy I am." He pressed his manhood into her clit and swirled his hips. Felicity moaned and spread her legs wider, positioning him at her entrance. Ray reached over and grabbed another condom out of his bedside drawer and quickly put it on. He readjusted them and slowly sheathed himself into her waiting cavern. Felicity whimpered joyously as he stretched her around him. Ray pulled her leg to rest higher on his hip and pulled her closer; they were practically chest to chest. He took one deep stroke to coat his entire manhood then rocked slowly in and out. Felicity began to pant deeply with every thrust. She rocked her hips to his rhythm, taking him deeper and deeper into her with each thrust. Part of her wanted to speed up, but she loved the intimate pace he set. Ray slipped one hand under her and rested it sprawled across her back while the other squeezed her butt and helped rock her. He kissed her, his tongue making a slow perusal around her mouth and brushing the sensitive roof. He was in no hurry as he probed her with his cock and tongue, determined to learn every crevice of her body and connote it to memory. Felicity broke their kiss to moan when he stroked up, hitting what must have been that elusive G-spot all the magazines talked about. He stroked it again and groaned when her body subconsciously tightened. It was the slowest climb to orgasm she'd ever experience but it was incredible how in tune with him she felt. They looked each other in the eye as they made love, only breaking contact when the pleasure became too much. She ran her hands up his strong arms and wrapped them around his neck, squishing her breasts against him. Ray loved the odd feel of her nipples brushing against his chest hair and chest. He kissed her shoulder, then her neck, then her cheek, then finally her lips.

They both felt her body tensing up and her toes curled into his thigh. God, Ray would never get tired of feeling her body close to orgasm. Then 'Over You' sounded from her phone and they both sighed with frustration. Her eyes pleaded with him to keep going but he halted.

"You should check it; it's been ringing since 6 a.m." He gave her an apologetic smile. Felicity huffed and detangled herself from him and the warm covers. Running over to her clutch as quickly as her well fucked legs would allow, she fumbled for the phone, answered it, and hopped back into the warm bed and away from the chill of the room. Ray sat up and pulled her onto his lap. He waited for her to speak before he pulled her down slowly onto his waiting cock. Felicity almost dropped the phone but fought through the haze of her mind to make sense of the other person on the phone.

"Felicity!" Oliver shouted. That made her pay attention.

"Sorry, yes?" She answered brightly but internally grumbled. Oliver was messing up her sexy time so it'd better be good. Noticing her shifted attention, Ray trailed kisses down her neck and to her breast, suckling on one then the other.

"I asked if you'd checked the tabloids yet." Seriously, he'd called her for that when he knew she would see them soon enough.

"No I haven't checked them yet; I don't have my tablet on me and I just woke up." Ray thrust deep, encasing his entire shaft within her. Felicity gasped and glared down at him but he laughed at the lust filled glare.

"Felicity are you ok? How do you not have you're tablet; it's almost permanently attached to your hand. What do you mean you just woke up? It's 8 a.m. you're normally fully functional by 6."

'_Yeah well if you had the fuck I did last night you wouldn't be functioning either.'_ She wanted to say but held her tongue. With her luck, she would have actually said it out loud. Ray sped up a little, giving her two quick thrusts before slowing back down. Felicity clenched her toes and threw her head back almost dropping the phone. Ray licked up from her breast to her earlobe, circling his tongue on the taunt skin behind her ear. Her inner walls clenched at the sound of his elevated breathing and Ray groaned in her ear.

"I decided to sleep in a little, no big deal." She inwardly cursed the quiver in her voice. If Oliver noticed he didn't say.

"When are you coming in?" He sounded a little pissed off but that wasn't exactly a new tone of voice for Oliver.

"I should be there in an hour or two." She replied.

"Oh no you won't." Ray whispered in her ear. "You won't be walking for a while after this, and I'll tell everyone you put in for a two week vacation." Ray smirked and picked her up until only his tip was left in her.

"Shush!" She moved the phone from her ear. Ray grinned at her and held her suspended over him.

"Alright but check your tablet before you come in; there's something we need to discuss." Right when Felicity opened her mouth to respond, Ray slammed her down on him, thrusting his hips up to meet her. Their pelvic bones clashed and hit her clit perfectly and Felicity screamed in pleasure. Ray increased his speed and thrust into her again and again producing those glorious slapping sounds from last night. Felicity's breasts bounced up and down unrestrained and her hair cascaded out behind her.

"Felicity what are you doing?" Oliver practically shouted over the phone; it took her a good many tries to form the words and she was sure Oliver could hear her pants over the phone.

"Riding, I mean running! I'm running. On the treadmill." She panted, riding Ray with abandon. He chuckled at her slip of words and continued surging into her. He kissed her neck and pulled her close to him. He used the hand on her back to help control her and used the hand on her hips to propel her on. The hand on her back entangled itself in her wild curls.

"I thought you said you just woke up?" _'Oh crap!'_ The one time she needed Oliver to be the dumb playboy and he wants to play the World's Greatest Detective.

"By just woke up I meant I woke up, threw some workout clothes on and went to the gym. I can't talk right now or I am going to fall off this thing. See you in an hour, bye!" She shouted then tossed her cell phone on the bed hoping she ended the call before he heard her scream as her orgasm ripped through her. Ray followed with a shout and continued to work her body over his. Felicity grabbed onto his shoulders for stability and leaned her head on him, chest panting. Ray enveloped her in his arms. He kissed her hair and leaned his head back onto the headboard. Quick pants filled the room. Felicity struggled through the haze to lift her head; all of her muscles felt like she was trying to run through molasses. As soon as she made eye contact with Ray's languid gaze they burst out laughing. Ray moaned as her laughter made her vibrate on his sensitive manhood. She pushed his hair out of his eyes. Ray ran his hand through her hair and rested his hand at the base of her neck. He leaned in and kissed her deeply with practiced ease.

"You are beautiful." He murmured and kissed her again. Felicity blushed, then climbed off of him and grabbed the robe off the back of his bathroom door.

"I have an extra change of clothes in my car, do you mind getting the bag for me?" Ray raised his eyebrow.

"You knew I was taking you home last night?"

"Don't let your ego go to your head or you won't be able to get through the door. I always have a change of clothes for events like last night…I mean for company events where I need to make an appearance. Never know what can happen, and seeing as someone ripped my dress last night, I was justified." Felicity tossed over her shoulder.

"Your ability to prepare for anything is what makes you such a fantastic EA. You do know California's in a drought, you sure you don't want me to take a shower with you, conserve water, save the whales and all," He propositioned. "Besides I'm very good with my hands, but you already know that don't you." Felicity's body heated up at his statement. Usually she didn't go for self-absorbed jock type, but Ray Palmer wore cocky almost arrogant confidence very well.

"If you showered with me, I wouldn't get very clean and we wouldn't save very much water." She turned to go into the bathroom.

"Felicity," He called. Felicity felt herself drool as she looked at the man whose bed she just crawled out of. He leaned against the headboard with sheets hanging low, barely covering his hips and manhood. He arms rested crossed against his chest and his messy hair and arrogant grin gave him the impression of man with everything right in his world and not a care about the world outside his own. Felicity's body said to forget showing up at the Foundry and to crawl right back in bed. But she knew she couldn't.

"You wear morning after very well." His heated gaze traveled from her toes up her body, stopping on every love bite and the slightly red imprint from his hands gripping her waist, with pride. Felicity blushed and shut the bathroom door.

* * *

><p>After her shower, Felicity opened the bag Ray had set on the toilet cover. She had to practically scream to keep him from entering the shower for another round. Ray had laughed and walked out the door telling her he'd be down stairs. She looked in the mirror at all of the bruises he'd left on her and was happy that it was close enough to fall that she could get away with pretty scarves and long sleeved dresses and sweaters. Her favorite bruise, as if it wasn't weird to call it that, was the one she had glanced at while looking in the medicine cabinet. Ray had left a purple bruise in the shape of his teeth when he bit down on her shoulder during his orgasm. Felicity thanked her lucky stars that she packed a crew neck sweatshirt that covered the worst of her marks; the others on her neck could easily be covered with her concealer. She felt a little giddy that Ray was considerate enough to keep the marking under her usual dress neckline. She threw on her jeans and ballet flats then applied concealer and foundation, deciding to skip the other forms of makeup for the day. She combed her wet hair into a stylish topknot to prevent her drying hair from becoming a frizzy lion's mane then gathered her clothes and purse from the bedroom. Once she made the bed, she walked down stairs to the smell of a fresh pot of coffee.<p>

Ray's brows furled as he studied some article in the newspaper. He looked up when he heard her footsteps down the stairs and grabbed the mug he'd poured for her. He handed her the mug and the newspaper and watched for her reaction. The bold title grabbed her attention: 'Has New Queen Consolidated CEO and Philanthropist, Ray Palmer, Met His Match?' Felicity gazed at the picture of her smiling and laughing while Ray leaned in and whispered something in her ear. She would bet the picture was taken when he'd asked her back to his place. Felicity looked up and gasped at the concerned look on his face.

"It's nothing, just a little curiosity because Starling doesn't know much about you. I bet they'll move on to another topic tomorrow." Felicity rolled the newspaper up and took a sip from her coffee; a dash of cream and two sugars, just the way she liked it.

"I could issue a statement, or have everyone at QC sign confidentiality agreements." He suggested.

"No! That's exactly the kind of thing that would make this headline stick. If we ignore it, it should go away quickly."

"But you know what everyone will say if it gains momentum."

"I know, but I've handled the looks and snide comments for this long. What's another week or two?" She shrugged but Ray could tell it was hurting her. She put on a brave front, but the tears in her eyes didn't fool him. "I need to get going." He nodded and walked her to the door. Before he opened the door he pulled her close and kissed her, savoring the taste of her lips mixed with the coffee flavor. He opened the door and rested a shoulder on the frame, watching her walk to her car.

"You know the next time we do this, which will be soon, very soon, I'm making you breakfast."

"You're so certain there will be a next time." She shouted back playfully.

"I've been right so far haven't I?" He smiled at her. She nodded and opened her car door. "And the next time we turn your phone off; no more interruptions." He called out. His eyes followed her as she waved then drove down the road, disappearing to whoever had called her this morning.

* * *

><p>"What in the world are you thinking?" Oliver growled out like some jungle cat. Felicity rolled her eyes but Roy and Diggle watched them, waiting for the fireworks they knew were coming.<p>

"I was thinking that I would go to an event with my boss and I just happened to be laughing when someone snapped the picture. Wait, I don't have to explain myself to you!"

"You don't? Because last time I checked you worked at Queen Consolidated, emphasis on the Queen." Oliver shouted.

"Which a Queen no longer owns out right and only holds a slight amount of stock in." Felicity shouted back. Then snapped her mouth shut, harsh but true.

"You're right. But you don't want to entangle yourself in something that could ruin you."

"If anything _ruined_ me Oliver, it was you promoting me, or rather demoting me, to your EA. That's how the rumors started. Before that I was happy IT girl from a prestigious university with a bright future ahead of her. Now I'm 'the little blonde skank on my knees giving blow jobs to the CEO in the executive bathroom for a raise and everyone's wondered if Oliver would share once he was done!'" Oliver winced at her crude language; he'd hoped she hadn't heard that particular rumor. Roy practically choked on the water he was unfortunately drinking and Diggle slammed his forehead into his palm and really wished he hadn't had the visual. Silence filled the room and Felicity marched over to her beloved computer station and started typing furiously.

"Felicity, I'm sorry. I didn't—"

"No you didn't, but you did it anyway didn't you?" She sighed and let go of the rage boiling inside her since Oliver gave her the title of EA. "You're right. I need to be more careful. Message received loud and clear." She focused on her computers and didn't say another word. Oliver looked miserable when he grabbed his bow and headed out the Foundry. Roy didn't know whether to laugh or look concerned as he followed out, but she nodded that she was ok. Then it was just her and Diggle in the Foundry. After a while the silence became deafening and she had to speak.

"Go ahead, say whatever you want to say before you pop a vein or rip the seams of your shirt with your enormous biceps." Diggle chuckled and Felicity felt a weight fall from her shoulder. She turned away from her computers to look at him. "Aren't you going to criticize me too?"

Diggle shook his head. "Roy filled me in already. Felicity you are a grown woman. Do I agree with the choice you're making, not really, but am I going to condemn you for making it, not at all. I've watched you pine for Oliver since the first day I met you and it was painfully obvious how you looked at him as if the sun rose and shone out of his ass. I want you to be happy. If Palmer makes you happy then go for it, but just make sure you understand the consequences to your career, and your heart." Felicity nodded. Her phone rang and "Let's be Friends" interrupted their heart to heart. Felicity dove for her phone and answered quickly, ignoring Diggle's raised eyebrow and amused look.

"Hi, Roy." She answered.

"So did you get some?"

"Bye Roy." She hung up.

She looked up at Diggle and he just shook his head.

"I can't wait to find out what my ringtone is." They both laughed.


	8. Against the Wall

Their mouths clashed together in a frenzy of heat and impatience. Buttons came undone in seconds; any longer and they would have ended up sprawled across the bathroom. He had to resist his every instinct to graze his fingers through her hair lest someone find out what they were doing. He hauled her up on his hips, gripping her thighs in a merciless grip she had come to crave. He hiked her skirt up and almost groaned at the exotic feel of her stockings on his fingertips. He pressed himself closer to her wait heat and she purred at the neared contact. Suddenly his phone rang out, breaking through the lust filled miasma around them and bringing their minds back to their current situation. Ray groaned and let her slide down his body until her slightly shaking heels touched the ground. While he answered the phone, Felicity busied herself checking the mirror behind him to make sure she was presentable. Thank goodness for expensive lipsticks that actually stayed put like they were advertised to do; she silently patted herself on the back for the 8 different shades she, acting as Oliver's personal shopper for the holiday season, had bought her as her Hanukah presents. Ray nodded to her and she walked out of the executive bathroom and back to her desk. 10 minutes and a phone call later, Ray walked up to her desk.

"The universe is working against me." He groaned as he leaned against the sleek combination of metal and glass.

"How unfortunate Mr. Palmer." Felicity tried not to smile at her sarcastic tone, but one look at the 180 pounds of fine disgruntled male specimen before her and she was giggling like a hyena. It had been two weeks since they'd slept together, a very hectic two weeks. With the new reveal of the QC field x-ray 200, Queen Consolidated had been a flurry of activity. Between all the reporters calling wanting private interviews with Ray Palmer, especially a very persistent Ms. Lois Lane who Felicity fought the urge to hang up on every time she called, every hour on the hour, which was a surprise because technological advancements were not Lane's usual subject, and the firewall attacks from other companies attempting to syphon information on the device from QC's servers, Felicity and Ray had not had much time for their extracurricular activity and Ray was starting to get antsy. Felicity personally enjoyed his growing agitation but she could admit that her agitation was not so enjoyable. Amazing to think she'd gone so long without any sexual contact and all of a sudden Ray gives her one, or does the night of the gala and the morning after count as two, spectacular roll in the hay and she is panting like a lioness in heat. Oliver had noticed her mood and wisely steered clear of her; they had yet to talk about their little spat but they could never find the right time when one of them wasn't on the brink of snapping. Roy kept giving her these stupid knowing smiles and had even smugly suggested she try "riding, I mean running on the treadmill to burn off the extra steam"; it took all of her built up patience to resist flinging her tablet at his perfectly chiseled face.

"Oh come on! How are you not exploding from the tension?" He asked in exasperated curiosity.

"Simple, I relieve the pressure on the valve." She continued typing without even batting an eyelash.

"What?" He looked honestly dumb-founded. "You mean you get yourself off?"

Felicity continued typing until she'd finished the sentence. She looked up and narrowed her eyes while coyly adjusting her glasses.

"We've already been over that topic, Mr. Palmer." She threw him a little look and continued typing. Ray's mouth dropped open; it was one thing for him to think about her masturbating, but it was another thing for her to actually admit to it. Heat flooded straight to his pants and he had to adjust them before he pressed to tightly against the inseam.

"Now that I want to see." He lowered his voice. She wondered if all men were born with the knowledge that lowers timbre voices sent panties dropping to the floor like an anchor. Ray grinned as she readjusted herself in her chair.

"Maybe I'll give you a little show." She whispered back in the same sultry voice she'd moaned his name the night of the gala. By the soft gasp she elicited, he could guess she'd seen in his eyes that he wanted to take her right on the office floor. Her desk phone rang, breaking up the sexual tension again. Felicity quickly answered and her smile fell to an annoyed grimace.

"Ms. Lane, Mr. Palmer will be issuing a statement shortly which should answer all of your questions. If you have questions that are not answered in the official release then please feel free to call back and I would be happy to set up a meeting. Have a good day." Ray could hear the silent but strong word Felicity added on to the end of her sentence to express her irritation at the reporter. Ray shook his head then leaned on the desk.

"You look like you could use a little break, work off some of that pent up frustration." He raised his eyebrow in proposition.

"I would love that, but you have a meeting in…now." Felicity grabbed the files off her desk and walked towards the conference room, deliberately adding an extra swing to her hips that had Ray thanking whoever created her for the swell of her curves. Another hour of updates later and Ray was pretty sure Felicity was the devil incarnate. She'd toyed with this damn red pen the entire meeting, sucking on the tip pretending to think, running her tongue over the end, running it down her chest and over the sweet swell of her breasts before accidently dropping it in her chair and spreading her legs to find it, skirt riding up to enthusiastically show the lace of her garter. He couldn't have been harder if she'd stripped down in front of him. Now he was in his office and she was at her desk still sucking on that infuriating pen. He stood up and stomped over to her like a man on a mission. She looked up with innocent eyes but that smile on her face called her out as the little she-devil she was. She stood up to say something but he pushed her against the wall before she could get a sound out. His lips attacked her throat in fury, careful to avoid the skin her red blouse exposed; if Roy could ever see the color red without getting rock hard in an instant, he'd be surprised. He rolled her skirt to her waist and hiked her leg up. He quickly undid his zipper and pushed her panties to the side. Sliding his member up and down her slit for even coating, he slid into her. Black spots danced behind her lids as he thrust in and out. He pulled her other leg up and penetrated deeper, his hips like a piston never losing rhythm as he readjusted his stroke. Felicity tangled her hands through his hair and moaned as he continued to hoist her up and down on his pole. Adonai it was the hottest thing she'd ever experienced, to think someone usually so in control of his actions and those around him had wanted her so badly he didn't care if someone walked in. Oh Adonai what if someone walked in?! Felicity's thought process ceased when he tweaked her nipple through the fabric of her shirt. He moved his hand around her back to easily support her and continued to tweak her pebbled nipples. One, two, three more thrusts and she came around him. One, two, three more thrusts and he had to pull out, tucked himself away and ran into the executive bathroom. Felicity sat in her chair, star struck, legs shaking, and laughing. A few minutes later Ray came back, hair somewhat fixed and heavy breathed. He shook his head at her and laughed.

"I'm going to need to learn to control myself around you." He sighed and rested his hands on his hips. Felicity shrugged and he fought another fit of laughter. He went back to his office and tried to work but after reading the same page 4 times he figured it was useless. He strode over to her desk again.

"From now on should I just stand against the wall and lift my leg when you start walking to my desk very determined?" Her eyes sparkled with amusement.

"That would probably save me a lot of time." He grinned. Felicity's personal phone rang and she knew immediately by 'Holding out for a Hero' who was calling. She flashed an apologetic smile and scurried to the bathroom. Ray stood puzzled but then walked back to his desk to hopefully get something done now that his main distraction was out of sight.

"Yes?" Felicity tried to keep the worry out of her voice.

"I'm sorry." She heard a rough mixture of the Arrow and Oliver.

"Who exactly am I talking to?"

"Oliver."

"Ok. What exactly are you apologizing for, Oliver?" She sat up on the bathroom counter, dangling her legs off the edge. Oliver sighed on the other line.

"I am apologizing for insinuating that you were carelessly involved with your boss." Felicity bit her tongue against the word vomit that wanted to come spewing out. Considering what she'd done in the office earlier, he wasn't too far off.

"Insinuating, that's a big word for you playboy." She tried to lighten the mood. She heard Oliver's half chuckle half heavy breathing and smiled.

"Are you coming down to the Foundry tonight? I was thinking I could make it up to you with mint chocolate chip ice cream?"

"Hmm you're bribery is getting better."

"Well it had to; you drive a much harder bargain than my sophomore algebra teacher. Two concert tickets and I move on with a "D", for you, however, I have to pull out the ice cream, "I'm sorry', and a very sad and contrite puppy dog face." He joked.

"I'm worth it." She joked back.

"Yeah, you are." They ended the call and Felicity felt a little better.

* * *

><p>When she arrived at the Foundry, Felicity was greeted with a wonderful pint of mint chocolate chip ice cream strategically placed away from her computers just like she'd taught her boys. Any food or drink by a computer equaled one very unhappy IT specialist. Felicity settled near Oliver's arrow manufacturing station and dug in to the delicious treat. The Foundry door opened and Oliver's and Laurel's shoes clanked off the metal stairs. Laurel gave Felicity a small smile, a pretty big accomplishment seeing as she and Laurel had yet to really work out their role as mutual friends. Felicity smiled back and went back to enjoying the cool mint and the melting chocolate.<p>

"So has Nyssa said anything more?" Laurel stood somewhat awkwardly. She didn't have an official station yet as she was not officially a part of Team Arrow. Felicity gestured over to Roy's area and Laurel gratefully took a seat. Oliver shook his head and began stripping down for a workout. Good Lord he was beautiful, but strangely she admired Oliver's extremely toned body from that of a woman admiring a man, not a woman admiring a potential mate as Felicity could see a little in Laurel's eyes. Maybe Ray Palmer was doing her some good. Felicity licked her spoon but missed the way Oliver's throat tightened. She went for another spoonful and Oliver shook himself out of his day dream. He walked over to the mat and began focusing his mind. Laurel seemed to snap herself out of a trance and gestured to the Salmon Ladder.

"When are you going to train me on that thing?"

Oliver stopped his pre workout meditation and smirked.

"When you can do one regular pull up without jumping up to the bar, maybe I'll let you try it."

"I think I'm more capable than you think I am." Laurel gave him a witty smirk with some hidden meaning she wasn't aware of.

"I know very well how capable you are Laurel." His smirk turned into a full on smile. Felicity felt like a voyeur for some reason, as if this was a secret exchange about more than just the Salmon Ladder that she shouldn't be privy to. She decided to break her own rule and set her ice cream as far away from her computers as she could, but still in reach for a quick scoop. Felicity stared at her computers with complete devotion, trying to ignore whatever Laurel and Oliver were saying. Her phone vibrated and she checked the message from Ray Palmer.

'_Dinner tomorrow night?'_ Felicity stared at the message for what felt like an hour but was really only a few minutes. She bit her lip, typed her response, and mentally drank a shot of tequila for liquid courage.

'**Is that an executive dinner proposal… or a dinner date proposal?**' Immediately Felicity regretted sending the text. _'Stupid!'_ She thought, for making something out of nothing. Her panic grew as more time passed between her response and Felicity mentally ran through her head all the companies outside of Starling City that would love to higher her. She could fudge her resume a little to make it seem like she'd never left IT. Then her phone vibrated and Felicity almost had a heart attack. Laurel, who Felicity was surprised to see was still there, gave her a questioning brow raise but she shook her head. Laurel went back to whatever case she was working on and the steady clang of metal bar told her Oliver hadn't noticed her startled moment. Felicity drank another mental shot of tequila, counted to 20, prepared to apply to Wayne Corp, and opened her phone.

'_Yes; it's a dinner date proposal. Stop thinking too hard, and just say yes.'_ Felicity was ashamed to admit that a sickeningly bright smile took over her face. She couldn't close her lips if she wanted to. A dinner date, with her boss should make her feel sick, but for some odd reason she wasn't running for the hills yet.

'**Yes**.' She replied, contemplating if adding a smiley face would be too enthusiastic or desperate. She decided not to add a smiley and hoped she didn't seem too cold or unaffected. A dinner date tomorrow night, with her boss. She would worry about the consequences of becoming **that **woman her mind was screaming out later, for now, she would enjoy the anticipation.


	9. At the Park

"Felicity…Felicity!" Felicity startled as Oliver's voice registered in her head. He gave her an annoyed look and pulled himself onto a rung on the Salmon Ladder.

"Yes, sorry! I was a little distracted." She gave him an apologetic look.

"Yeah, I noticed." His voice strained as he slammed the bar onto another rung. Felicity finally shut off the alarm ringing from her computer that signaled the finger print analysis scan was done. Oliver gave a sigh of relief at the end to the incessant beeping that had been ringing off the Foundry walls for the last five minutes. Reaching the top of the ladder, he began working himself back down, barely concentrating since he'd memorized the distance between each rung. Once he dropped down to the mat, he grabbed a towel and walked over to her station.

"Did it find anything?" He rubbed the towel over his body glistening with sweat. She shook her head and nibbled on her pen.

"No. The finger print on that arrow didn't match anything in A.R.G.U.S.'s data base, which isn't surprising because if the killer is slash was a member of the League, A.R.G.U.S. wouldn't have anything on someone so skilled." Felicity sighed in frustration. Oliver threw the towel over a bench and went to the training dummy. He beat his frustration out through his forearms, creating an intricate rhythm only developed from years of practice and discipline. Felicity tried not to feel frustration but it had taken her a week to get the finger print off the Arrow that killed Sara; now she had to figure out another way to find her friend's murderer. She looked at her watch and realized that she needed to get going if she was going to get home at a decent enough hour to be able to make it to work on time. She told Oliver not to worry so much, that they would find whoever was responsible, and bid him 'Goodnight'. Her only answer was the increased tempo of his strikes on the training dummy.

Amazingly Felicity had enough energy to make it to work on time the next morning and didn't look like a zombie; a huge bonus because she doubted Ray would want to go on a date with someone looking like an extra on The Walking Dead. Felicity made herself comfortable and got to work organizing Ray's agenda and key notes for his meetings today. Since Ray was currently in a meeting she took the time to set up another finger analysis scan for the computer in the Arrow cave. She almost dropped her tablet when a man cleared his throat.

"Sorry Jim, I guess I didn't hear Carlos page me." She set her tablet aside and tried not to go into cardiac arrest. Jim, the usual mail delivery man for Queen Consolidated gave her an amused look and held a clip board out for her to sign, asking her about her day. Felicity smiled and almost hurriedly scribbled her signature until she realized that the package was addressed to her and not to Ray. That was a first.

"Umm, I didn't order anything." She looked up at the delivery man and handed him the clipboard with her signature. He shook his head and placed two boxes on her desk. The boxes were royal blue with a light blue ribbon tied in a neat bow.

"Your name is on both of them Ms. Smoak, with no return address." He waved goodbye and walked to the elevator to continue his daily route. Felicity took one box in her lap and began to undo the light blue ribbon. Her eyes widened with shock when she took of the lid. Lying in the box was a brand new replica of the terribly expensive crimson silk she'd purchased for the gala. She picked the dress up out of the box and let her fingers ghost over the expensive silk. A handwritten card tumbled out of the folds in the dress.

'_I owed you one_

_-Ray'_

Felicity read the card with a smile and placed it back with the dress in the box. She grabbed the second box, extremely curious what it could be. She opened it and almost choked. She pulled out the same dress only in a royal blue that she knew would instantly enhance her eyes. Under that dress was one in the most vibrant yet deep shade of purple she'd ever seen. Another card tumbled from the dress and she picked it up from the ground.

'_That dress looked too good on you to only be worn once, even though I enjoyed the dress much more on the floor. Don't take this as a sign to wear to dinner tonight; wear something casual and comfortable._

_-Ray'_

She wasn't exactly sure how to feel about his gifts. Replacing the dress he'd torn was nice of him, but unnecessary since he'd paid for it anyway. Felicity again thanked the Lord that she hadn't bought that dress with her own money; otherwise she would have been devastated. But buying her two other dresses on top of the already expensive dress bothered her a little. Was she turning into a kept woman? This went beyond atonement and into a category she wasn't quite comfortable with, nor should she be comfortable with it. Oliver had on occasion bought her things but only to help her look the part she'd be playing for a mission. This was much different than giving her the cash to buy the face cream that the Dollmaker used to target his victims, or the diamond necklace that functioned as a tracking device he'd bought her to slip into the pockets of one of the men on the List; this was a gift from her employer with whom she just happened to be having crazy hot and pleasurable sex. She essentially the poster child for every sugar baby and secretary porno fantasy ever, and she needed to put an end to that.

* * *

><p>The doorbell rang and Felicity threw on her shoes and grabbed her purse. She checked in the mirror on the wall beside her door to make sure she looked ok and took a deep breath before opening the door. Ray Palmer's eyes widened as he took in her leopard ballet flats, dark jeans, peach baby doll top, and brown leather jacket. She'd pulled sections of her hair up and left the rest to cascade straight down her back.<p>

"Wow, you look good. I mean not that you don't always look good, fantastic even, but this…is the first time I've ever seen you in something that wasn't business related or formal. Ready to go?" Ray wiped his clammy hands on his jeans. Felicity gave him an appreciative smile and locked her door behind her. They walked down the stairs and out to where his silver sedan waited on the curb. He opened the door and waited for her to settle in before walking around and climbing into the driver's seat. He pulled off the curb and headed out into Starling City.

"So where are we headed?" She turned a little in her seat to face him. He glanced at her then focused back on the road.

"There's a music festival in Starling Park tonight, I thought we could try some of the truck food, listen to good indie and alternative rock, maybe explore some of the vendor booths set up, that is, If that's ok with you?" Felicity nodded quickly.

"Sounds good. I used to love going to music festivals in Vegas and when I went to college." She wouldn't call herself a flower child, but indie and alternative rock music was some of her favorite music. The lyrics carried a real soul to them that she could always connect to and there was something in the real instruments, dedication, and emotion of the music that a lot of other genres were missing.

"Were you wild in college?" Ray looked over at him and she met his eyes before looking away. She hadn't meant for him to focus on the exact time in her life, just that she loved music festivals. She debated telling him more about her pre Queen Consolidated days, and shockingly realized that the first time they'd had dinner, she told him something about herself even Oliver didn't know. That was a very scary fact.

"I wouldn't say wild, as I told you before I couldn't afford to focus on anything that would take my focus off of school, but I had fun. My roommates and I got into some shenanigans that will make for good wedding stories. That is if we ever get married." Felicity's eyes enlarged when her sentence fully hit her. "Not **we** as in you and me! Not that you're not marriage material, in fact I don't really know if you're marriage material. I meant _we_ as in Chloe and Savannah, my old roommates from MIT."

Ray couldn't hold in his laughter and tried to ignore the slight hitch in his breathing when she had somewhat implied marriage to him. Watching a flustered Felicity was easily one of his favorite pastimes.

"I got what you meant. Will I ever hear of any of these shenanigans?" He stopped at a red light and looked over at her.

"Not if you want to keep your billions you won't" She muttered and looked out the window. He laughed and pulled into one of the few parking spaces available. He pulled out a blanket big enough for both of them then locked the car. The park was alive with food trucks, pop up tents, and people everywhere. Little tea lights strung along the tree line glowed as the setting sun lit up the sky in pink, mauve, red, orange, and gold. Children ran around stalls with carnival games, laughing and enjoying their prizes. Amazing that she'd lived in Starling City for a few years now and had never heard of a mid-Autumn music festival, but then she thought of the way she'd been spending her nights for the last year and a half and wasn't so surprised. She stiffened a little when Ray put his arm around her shoulder, but relaxed into his side. She could already hear the guitars, drums, keyboards and some other instrument that gave off the eerie heartbroken sound often heard in country songs. They walked around looking at food truck menus and letting their noses guide them through the smells of fresh funnel cakes, barbeque, popcorn, tacos, burgers, French fries, and other delicious smells. Felicity eyed a cotton candy and caramel apple vendor and she swore to herself she wouldn't leave the park without a sweet treat to munch on.

"So how Jewish are you?" Ray asked, ushering her through a crowd of people.

"Huh?" She looked up at him a little confused.

"I know you're Jewish, but I also know that you love Big Belly Burgers, which I can guarantee are not kosher, so how Jewish are you?" Felicity had to laugh; no one had asked her that before. Where she was concerned most people only remembered she was Jewish when they told her Merry Christmas and then recanted the statement. It was kind of him to actually take in to consideration her eating habits.

"I will say that I can be tempted and have fallen short many times; whoever decided to put cheese on beef to make a cheeseburger was a genius and obviously did not care about the cleansing rituals I should be adhering to after eating." She turned and stuck her finger at him. "But if my mother asks, I have never had a cheeseburger and I eat complete clean got it?"

"You want me to lie to Mama Smoak?" He gave an innocent look while grabbing her hand and lowering it.

"To save me from one of her famous lectures, yes!" They laughed and continued down the cement pathway. Felicity stopped at a particularly interesting truck with a lobster wearing sunglasses holding an electric guitar and giggled. Ray followed her line of sight and laughed at the rock lobster pun. She looked over the menu and stopped at "Rockin' Po'boy".

"See anything good?" Felicity continued to study the sandwich description.

"I've never had shellfish before; I wanted to see what's all in a lobster po'boy."

"You've never had shellfish of any kind before? Even though you've lived in Cambridge, Massachusetts and Starling City, both thriving port cities with a variety of seafood?" He looked somewhat amazed. Felicity shook her head. "I cannot let this affront to your taste buds go on any longer. You are getting shellfish, and if you don't like it, we'll just grab something else."

Ray walked up to the counter and ordered two Rockin' Po'boys with two orders of fries and sodas. The order was up pretty quick and he handed her the blanket to grab napkins, sanitary wipes, ketchup, butter, and tartar sauce packets. He put a little butter on both of their sandwich and gave his fries an almost picture perfect drizzle ketchup. She wrinkled her nose cutely. She put the blanket between her legs so she could add condiments.

"How can you eat French fries like that?" She moved her French fries to the side and put a glob of ketchup in the basket.

"I'm guessing you're a dipper then?" He wrinkled his nose at the glob of ketchup and bare fries.

"Yes, don't you hate when your French fries get soggy and drippy with ketchup?"

"I eat them too fast for them to get soggy." He picked up a smothered fry and popped it into his mouth, careful to avoid getting too much ketchup on his fingertips. Felicity fake gagged and took a bite of her po'boy. She moaned at the gooey butter and the warm taste of lobster she had no clue how to describe. She eagerly took another bite. Ray smiled at the easy enjoyment on her face then took a bite of his own sandwich. They settled at a picnic table and enjoyed their seafood, each arguing the merits of their way of eating French fries. After they devoured their dinner, Felicity handed him the blanket and pulled him towards the stalls. They looked at turquoise jewelry and homemade toffee, all natural soaps and fragrant oils, hand painted parasols and some CDs of Celtic and Native American music. Felicity picked up a silver ring with a pink opal in it and then set it down, moving on to a necklace with a large amethyst gem. Ray watched her float from stall to stall taking an interest in the wares each vendor sold. Even if she didn't buy anything, she gave a big genuine smile. Ray was hesitant to pull out his wallet; Felicity had scolded him earlier on flamboyantly purchasing the blue and purple dress and expressed her discomfort with him buying her things. Ray hadn't thought twice about buying the dresses. He'd looked at the tag of the dress while she was in the shower the morning after the gala and went to purchase a replacement. He'd seen the blue and purple dresses, though not in her size, and had ordered them without a second's hesitation; needless to say the girl who had made the commission was very excited and also a little awestruck at a man buy three beautiful dresses for his "lucky lady". Still, this was a date, and anything Felicity wanted was on him. They walked down the aisles and one particular jewelry vendor caught her eye. Felicity couldn't say exactly what about the old Middle Eastern woman's jewelry, but the woman had a wise twinkle in her eye as she waved Felicity over from across the aisle. The woman grabbed a dainty silver chain link bracelet with a small circular blue topaz pendent in the center with a seashell pendant on each side. The bracelet was beautiful and the woman pointed to the back of the bracelet. Felicity flipped it over and saw a 925 etched on the metal leaf served at the end of the bracelet, meaning that it was sterling silver. Felicity looked up and the woman smiled. Felicity smiled back but shook her head. Ray stepped forward but the woman shook her head at him. The woman clasped the bracelet around Felicity's wrist then encased Felicity's hand in her gentle, wrinkled ones.

"My husband gave this to me. We did not have much, but we had great love, and a willingness to make our love last through life times." She said with a deep wisdom. Felicity gave her a questioning look. "A good man knows what a woman is worth. A wise man knows a good woman is worth no price." She smiled a contagious smile and laughed heartily; Felicity had to laugh with her. The woman then turned to Ray expectantly and gave him a look that bespoke the wisdom in her wrinkles and gray hair. Ray, seeming to understand her message, nodded. The old woman nodded back, let go of Felicity's hand and told them to enjoy the festival before she settled back down in to a canvas folding chair and went back to mending a piece of jewelry. Ray draped his arm over her shoulder and ushered her through the rest of the shopping area. He doubled back to the cotton candy and caramel apple vendor and bought a large cotton candy swirl and two caramel apples. Felicity dug in to her apple and licked her lips as delicious caramel strung down her lips and chin. Ray laughed and swooped up the line of caramel and licked it off his thumb. They reached the stage in middle of the park where the bands were playing and settled down on their blanket in the grass. Felicity sat crisscrossed on the blanket switching between devouring bites of her caramel apple and thin strings of faerie floss. Ray shook his head, settling back on his elbows with a smile and bit into his apple, enjoying the contrast between the tart Granny Smith and the sweet caramel. The next band set up to play their set.

"Do you know who this is?" Felicity asked, trying to prevent apple juice from drooling down her chin. Her mother would flip at the unladylike way she was eating her dessert but caramel apples were meant to get messy.

"I think they're called The SmoakingAtom." Ray responded trying to read the person on the next blanket over's program. The band, consisting of a guitarist/ lead vocalist, a keyboard player who served as a backup vocalist, a bass guitarist, and a drummer, set up, introduced themselves, and began their first set with a popular cover. Felicity sat up a little straighter when she heard the melody of Snow Patrol's "Chasing Cars". One of her favorite songs, Felicity had spent many nights in her dorm listening to the song and wishing for the kind of summer or romance that every teen in the movies seemed to have. She thought maybe because she grew up in Vegas and away from the woods or beach where all those movies seemed to happen that she had missed that crucial and staple part of being a teenager. Now as an adult, here she was on a date at a music festival under the stars.

"Something we haven't talked about, what's your favorite band?" Ray wrapped his apple stick in a napkin and pulled off a piece of cotton candy.

"Ooh that's really hard. I have a lot of bands that I like." Felicity looked up trying to think of her absolute favorite. "I can't pick just one!" She laughed and Ray laughed with her.

"I agree; it's hard to pick just one, especially when we go through different stages in our life."

"Exactly." She agreed. As a tween she had a different taste for music then her teenage and college years, and now her post college years. There were bands she still loved, and songs she still loved.

"Alright let's go with this, what band has made the most songs you love?" He took his eyes away from The SmoakingAtom and looked at her.

"That's a little easier. Probably Paramore or, even though she's not a band, Lana Del Ray. Oh or the Hex Girls!" She threw in quickly.

"The Hex Girls? Never heard of them before." He gave her a curious look. Felicity laughed and grabbed another piece of cotton candy.

"They kind of aren't a real band, well I mean they are but they aren't like real people."

"I'm not exactly following you." He sat up and stretched his elbows which were a little uncomfortable supporting all of his weight.

"They're from Scooby Doo." Felicity finally admitted looking down in her lap. Ray tried hard to hold in his laugh. "Go ahead and laugh before you explode." She said giggling herself. Ray's laughter burst out, eliciting looks from the people around them. He tried to reign in his thunderous laugh, but every time he looked at Felicity's embarrassed face another wave of cackling hit him.

"I swear I'm not laughing at you." He tried to breath in between spurts of chuckles.

"Uh-huh, sure you're not." She rolled her eyes and tossed a handful of grass at him. Once he was able to talk again without snickering he looked at Felicity.

"I'll have to check them out, since you've given their stamp of approval." He looked at her with a wicked grin that signaled another bout of laughter if she said the right thing. She admired the way his eyes sparkled when he laughed. She also admired the carefree way that he let humor over take him. She hadn't truly noticed how long she had gone without hearing a man lose himself in laughter. Sure Diggle would give her a couple chortles and Roy would smirk and let out puffs of air which counted as amusement, Oliver was progressing with small smiles but she hadn't really heard a man abandon his tough exterior and laugh since she'd joined Team Arrow. Looking up at the stars, then at Ray, she decided she liked to hear his laugh.

After realizing how late it was, Ray drove her home, chatting about their favorite acts from the festival. Sometime during their ride, their fingers hand become intertwined and Ray's thumb smoothed circles absent mindedly on the back of her hand. Once he parked the car, he opened her door and assisted her out of car. She stuck her hands in her pocket as they walked through the main door and up the steps to her door. Felicity bit her peach toned lips and turned around.

"I should invite you in." She whispered nervously. It was late, and they did have to be at work early in the morning. Ray shook his head but stepped closer, pinning her against the door. His hand came beneath her chin and brought her head up to look him in the eye.

"If you invited me in, I would do something that I really shouldn't do at this moment." He whispered; his lips were a ghost against hers. Puzzlement showed on her face but he pressed a firm kiss to her lips. He pulled her into his body but his hands stayed put at the small of her back. He did not deepen the kiss but still pleasant tingles ran down to her toes. Ray released her and stepped back. He nodded to her and Felicity unlocked her door on autopilot. She turned around and smiled at him.

"Goodnight Felicity." He whispered and began walking down the hallway.

"Goodnight Ray." She whispered and closed her door once he disappeared around the corner. Felicity kicked her shoes off and tossed her keys into the teal ceramic bowl by her door. She began undressing, nearly crashing to the floor as she tried to shimmy out of her jeans. Her phone buzzed and she saw a message from Roy. She opened the message which threatened her with an overnight coffee ring on her computer desk if she didn't give him full details tomorrow, to which she replied for him to stop hacking her cellphone lest she tell Oliver that he was the one who ate the last dumpling imported all the way from Hong Kong, one of the only truly good things to come from Oliver's experiences from his exile; when it came to dumplings, Hong Kong had spoiled Oliver from ever settling for an American imitation. She tossed her cellphone on the bed with a smile. As she changed into her pajamas her phone vibrated again. Thinking it was Roy begging for his life she unlocked her phone to see a message from Ray.

'_I know I've already said this, but goodnight Felicity.'_

Felicity smiled and sent a quick reply before snuggling into her warm bed.

'**Goodnight Ray.'**


	10. Out for Lunch

Oliver swerved his motorcycle out of the way of a merging car and shook his head. He was distracted from the events of last night. Nyssa had informed him that she had confronted her father and Ra's assured her that he had not called the hit on Sara, which meant that, if her father was telling the truth as Nyssa was so sure he was, if Sara's murderer was from the League, they were fair game. Oliver was glad to know that the hit had not been sanctioned but he was also worried; the League would be on the hunt to exterminate the rouge assassin and Nyssa would show no mercy in her pursuit. He'd have to keep a close eye on her to make sure she didn't start dropping bodies in his city. Another problem was his team. Laurel was calling for vengeance with fire and blood, as Felicity phrased it using another pop culture reference he didn't understand. Diggle wanted Sara's murderer put down and when Oliver had argued that Sara wouldn't want that, Felicity had challenged him saying the old Sara wouldn't have wanted that, but the Sara that returned to Starling City would have expected it. She went on to say that Oliver was struggling to reconcile his ideal of Sara; Sara the assassin wanted to eliminate Slade and had said to put down Roy; Sara was not an idealist anymore, she was a motivated and, at times, justified killer. Everyone in the Foundry was shocked to hear it from Felicity but Oliver couldn't argue that she was right. She had grabbed her purse, told them 'good night' and walked out of the Foundry clearly distressed.

Now he rode over to Queen Consolidated to see Felicity and make sure everything was all right with her. They hadn't had a chance to really talk for a while and Oliver was starting to miss hearing her babble on a day to day basis. He parked his bike in regular parking space, which felt weird since he was used to being dropped off at the front of the building, and walked around the corner to the entrance. The security guard on duty nodded to him and asked for his reason for visiting; it was still a foreign concept to actually need a reason to visit a building with his family name displayed proudly on every product in and on the building. The security guard, Carlos if he remembered correctly, paged up to the executive office and he heard Felicity confirm him. She sounded slightly breathless but Oliver shook the thought off. The security guard filed out a guest badge and handed it to him before clearing him to proceed. Oliver pressed the button for the executive floor and listened to the hokey elevator music. Once he stepped out of the cage he walked into the familiar setting to see Felicity a little surprised at her desk. She wore a plum top and a bright yellow skirt that somehow seemed to work for her. She walked from around her desk, fixing her skirt slightly.

"Oliver, what are you doing here?" She looked a little confused as she stopped in front of him.

"I thought we could go for lunch; that is if you're available?" Oliver's eyes shifted quickly to Ray Palmer who walked up from the executive bathroom. As Palmer straightened his tie, Oliver caught what appeared to be a berry colored smudge beneath his collar. Oliver shifted his gaze back to Felicity, who was looking at her boss, and narrowed his eyes at her lipstick color which matched the smudge. Oliver clenched his fist.

"Go ahead Felicity. I can handle things here until you get back." Oliver couldn't tell if it was his imagination that turned Palmer's smile in to a smug smirk or if it was truly there. Felicity nodded and grabbed her purse from behind her desk. Oliver was sure he didn't fabricate the look of desire that flashed through the CEO's eyes. What was going on between them? When she walked back around the desk, Oliver rested his hand at the small of her back while ushering her out of the office. He told himself it wasn't a display of dominance: that he was only being a gentleman instead of staking his claim on a woman who was not his to claim. Oliver kept his hand on her back the entire time they walked to a diner two blocks down from Queen Consolidated. Oliver assisted her into the booth, then slid in opposite of her.

"So, what possessed you to have lunch with me?" Felicity gazed over the menu but wasn't really reading it. She'd ordered from here when Oliver breezed through lunch enough time to know what was absolutely delicious.

"I just thought you and I needed to catch up, since we haven't really spent much time with each other outside of the Foundry." He flashed his patented smile when she raised her eyebrow. They both knew what she was thinking; they had never been the kind of friends to spend time with each other outside of work or Arrow business because for Oliver there was nothing outside of work and Arrow business. Strangely, Oliver realized that he didn't know if she had a life outside of work or Arrow business and was a little troubled; after two going on three years he should know something like that.

"How is work? I know working as an executive assistant really bothered you, is everything okay now?" He stared at her with a look Felicity had come to recognize as his 'intense listener' look. She set the menu down and looked back at him.

"I'll admit that when I graduated from MIT, the last thing I expected to be doing was working as a glorified secretary, but I'm strangely pretty good at it. The best part is that when my or Ray—I mean Mr. Palmer's—computers are on the fritz I don't have to wait for anyone at IT to come up and fix it. I've also developed a few systems to help me keep his schedule in check." Oliver listened, nodding at the appropriate times.

"I don't think you're capable at not being good at anything Felicity."

"Oh sports, any sport that is not swimming is not good for me." She protested quickly.

"You're a swimmer?"

"Yep. Not competitively, but I enjoy gliding through the water."

"What about running?" A look of confusion crossed her face.

"Huh?"

"When I called you three weeks ago, you said you were running on the treadmill. Is running one of the sports not good for you?" Oliver's eyes narrowed as realization dawned on her face. Her cheeks reddened brightly and she twiddled her finger in embarrassment.

"Oh right, running, I don't particularly like running, but it keeps me in shape." Oliver thought about just how in shape it kept her, specifically her legs. At some point or another, every employee at Queen Consolidated had appreciated the toned nature of her legs. Once or twice Oliver had found himself day dreaming about her legs and pushed himself to focus on his work. Thinking about her legs led him back to the appreciative look he'd seen Palmer give her and he scowled.

"So, Palmer, how do you like working with him?" Before she could reorient herself with the topic switch, a waitress came over to take their orders. Felicity ordered her usual grilled tri-tip sandwich with French onion dip and French fries then rattled off his usual order of a club sandwich, no onions or pickles, Lays potato chips, with a Dr. Pepper, and a slice of apple pie topped with whipped cream, no oil. Oliver's eyebrows rose and Felicity's eyes widened at how natural it was for her to order for him. She'd remembered his order from every place they ate like it was second nature. The waitress, seeing nothing unusual about the situation, smiled and said she'd back with their order. She asked if Oliver wanted the pie with his meal to which Felicity replied yes before he could even process the question. Oliver laughed a little; she knew him down to a science and there was so much he didn't know about her.

"How did you know I'd want that?" He handed the waitress their menus with a smile then turned to Felicity.

"You always get that at a diner. Just like you get the same order at Big Belly Burger, or the Chinese place near the Found—Verdant—or any other place you eat from. You don't really like to be out of control when you have a choice." She lowered her voice a little. "I think you've become a creature of habit thanks to the island."

He had never thought about his eating habits as a result of the island; he'd always just ordered what he knew tasted good. Now that he thought about it, she was right. Oliver liked routine and structure and didn't really enjoy when things deviated too much from what he could predict. Surprises and unknowns on the island and Hong Kong had always been a threat so it made since that after 5 years that part of him would adapt to his post-island life. That Felicity had picked up on his habits and analyzed them so easily, linking them to logical conclusions, shocked him. He looked at her as if he'd never seen her before; she was constantly surprising him, yet for some reason her surprising him was in an odd way a consistency he could expect from her. They spoke of random topics like if they thought the transformation to Star City would be good for the people of Starling City and how the Starling City Rockets were doing in baseball and if they had a shot at the World Series. Oliver enjoyed being able to relax and be himself around her. Their food came and a comfortable silence settled over them as they munched on their lunch. Oliver tried to get her to try the apple pie but Felicity firmly stood by her love of cherry pie. He ordered her a slice of cherry pie topped with mint chocolate chip ice cream, a weird combination but her favorite that Oliver had seen her eat once when he surveyed her townhouse before he decided to bring the laptop to her and Roy had mentioned the odd pairing when he asked him how she was holding up after Sara's death.

He walked her back up to her office and gave her a hug goodbye. He tried not to glare at Palmer as he walked out of the door, but planned to keep an eye on whatever was going on between them.

* * *

><p>"We have got to stop this." Felicity strode into Ray's office. Ray looked smugly at her, twirling the black panties she was wearing when she first showed up for work. She made a grab over the desk for the delicate lacy lingerie but he pulled them back. She straightened herself so as to not flash anyone who may walk in.<p>

"I have no clue what you're talking about, Felicity." He feigned an innocent voice while continuing to read the product reviews from the hospital and ambulances on the QC field x-ray 200. He highlighted some proposed improvements to send to Applied Sciences for them to trouble shoot.

"What if someone who didn't need security clearance had shown up in the office when Carlos paged me? They would have gotten a nice eyeful of Felicity Smoak's chest while her boss leaned over her playing beneath her skirt!" Ray smirked and shrugged his shoulders.

"Ray I am serious. Oliver is already suspicious and—"

"Do you care what Oliver thinks?" He stood up and walked around the desk. When Felicity turned to face him he trapped her in between his muscular body and the cold metal desk.

"Oliver is a friend."

"That's not what I asked, Felicity. I asked if you cared what Oliver thinks." Ray's voice dropped low and deep. She felt a spark that caused her to clench her thighs tight, as if her woman's intuition was warning her that this one was dangerous and to tread lightly. Felicity searched his eyes trying to figure out what he was playing at. Was he being possessive? Was he toying with her? Or was he just adding sex appeal to a simple question? Not a simple question at all. Her feelings for Oliver were always complicated and even more so by whatever was between she and Ray. She would be lying if she said she was done with Oliver, and in fact a piece of her still hurt over the stupid scenarios she'd finally acknowledged to dreaming after he'd told her he loved her.

"I do care what he thinks," She said quietly, looking over his shoulder then back to him with a determined expression. "But I don't live my life for Oliver Queen. This needs to stop because if someone else can confirm that I am indeed sleeping with my boss, my prestigious Master's degree will be no good to me anymore."

Ray nodded and stepped back. He handed her he panties and looked down at the plush carpet. Felicity shimmied into her panties and readjusted her skirt. Ray looked back at her once she was decent.

"What if we don't do this here?" Felicity looked at him skeptically. "What if we don't have relations in the office anymore?"

"Ray I think this whole thing should end." She stated with a slight quiver in her voice but her expression spelled 'no nonsense.'

"Hear me out. What if we kept it discrete from our time in the office?" Felicity shook her head.

"Ray I did not work this hard to get where I am to become some rich man's plaything. I have never been good at being a fuck buddy." Ray grabbed her biceps and stared down at her intensely.

"My God, is that what you think this is? Is that what you think you are?" He threw his hands in his hair and scoffed in disbelief. Felicity looked so confused and could feel anger rising to heights that previously only Oliver could raise.

"What else am I supposed to think? You're buying me gifts and giving me a debit card linked directly to one of your many bank accounts. You ravish, Lord I never thought I would use that word, I mean ravish, really? Anyway, you ravish me in the office or meeting room anytime you want. What conclusion am I logically supposed to draw?!" She shouted.

"You're supposed to think that I want you!" He shouted back, silencing her anger like wind snuffing a flame. Felicity blinked multiple times. She couldn't have heard him right.

"Ray—"

"No you listen. I am not doing this just to get in between your legs Felicity, though they are very nice legs and the view between them is beautiful, but beside the point. The point is I'm doing this because I enjoy being around you. I enjoy the chemistry we have and I enjoy **you**. I don't know how else to make you see that." Silence settled between them. For the first time in maybe forever she was speechless. She didn't know what to say. What could she say?

"You don't show someone you care by flashing money at them." Her whisper rang louder than a gunshot. He sighed.

"I know that now, but that's all anyone has ever wanted: money or my brain or my influence. I guess I forgot what it's like when someone wants more." He took another sigh and walked behind his desk. Felicity turned around and realized how fitting a barrier the cold metal desk was between them. The office had been a barrier between them. Glass walls so their vision was distorted, cold metal that wouldn't afford anything a breeding ground, and the most solid barrier of all, their job titles. How fitting that Queen Consolidated embodied everything that stood between them?

"I'll return our relationship back to what is acceptable. Why don't you take the rest of the afternoon off?"

"Ray." She almost reached for him.

"That wasn't a suggestion Ms. Smoak. I need some space…to reorient myself. I can handle everything here." He went back to flipping through reviews and reports. Felicity's mouth hung open in shock. She turned on her heels and went to her desk. She logged off her computer and grabbed her purse, sneaking one last glance through the glass doors and walking towards the elevator fighting tears. This was what she wanted wasn't it? So why did it hurt so badly?

Ray listened to the clicking of her heels as she walked away and clenched his fist. He was an idiot to try and treat Felicity Smoak like she was a dime a dozen, or anyone else he'd known in his life. He knew when he read through her file at Queen Consolidated she was special. He knew when he cross referenced her credentials, awards, and accomplishments that she was a cut above the rest. He knew when he approached her at Tech Village she was remarkable. He knew when he made eye contact with her icy blue glare as he walked into Queen Consolidated that she was not one to be trifled with lightly. He knew when he dropped 1.2 billion dollars to hire her that he would do anything to have her. He knew when she confronted him and he saw the rage in her eyes barely concealing the tears that he wanted to shield her from heartache. He knew when she came back, telling him she wanted more from life, that he would do anything to give her more, to be more. He knew when he slid inside her and made love to her for the first time that she was confirmation that every man knew when he'd found the one. And he knew when he let her walk out his office door, that the hole in his soul he hadn't even been aware he had until he walked into her life, would never be filled again. Ray was shocked when a drop of water hit his knuckle, and looked down at the splashes of water scattered over the report he stopped reading long ago. He sat back and leaned his head back not even bothering to stop the tears that rolled over his temples.

* * *

><p>Felicity unfurled herself from the couch and walked over to answer her door. She opened it and looked at the person standing in the bright hallway.<p>

"Hey," Roy said holding out a Styrofoam container. She took it and stepped back to let him in. Roy took in the darkness of her place, only the light from a sit-com on the TV illuminating the room enough for him to see the pile of tissues bunched up on her end table. Roy watched her as she grabbed a spoon from the kitchen, taking in her reddened eyes, over-sized gray sweater, purple leggings, pink fuzzy socks, and blonde hair thrown haphazardly into a bun. He took off his hoodie, jeans and socks and shoes and folded them before tossing them onto her love seat. He rearranged the blanket to make room on the couch. She came back and cuddled into him, not minding at all his t-shirt and boxers. She opened the container to a big slice of cherry pie and an unhealthy scoop of mint chocolate chip ice cream. Before she could even dig the spoon in, the flood gates opened. Roy took the dessert and placed it on her coffee table then wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into him. Her tears quickly soaked his shirt but he couldn't care less. He held her, letting her cry, not saying a word. Felicity shut down and hated to talk when she was sad or upset. He rearranged them so that she was lying on top of him, her head buried into his chest as she tried to calm the shaking of her shoulders. He brushed the damp stray hairs from her face and held her while she tried to get her sniffles under control. He closed his eyes and fell asleep to her deep but shaky breathing.


	11. Across the Country

Oliver was pleasantly surprised to see Felicity and Diggle on the training mats. Neither of them broke their concentration, so Oliver walked over to Roy with an inquisitive look.

"I have no clue," Roy winced when Felicity was thrown to the ground. Pain showing on her face, Felicity got up and rested her hands on her knees, trying to catch her breath. Diggle shot her a look but she shook her head. He looked at her warily, but began the set again. Felicity lasted a few minutes longer than the previous time before Diggle took her to the ground again. Felicity groaned and tapped the mat 3 times.

"I think you've put me on my back with your body enough for today." The guys waited for her to start her usual ramble but she didn't, just walked to her computers wiping the sweat off of her forehead. The guys made eye contact shrugged and looked back at Felicity, who typed away at her babies. Diggle walked to the towel rack to wipe his body down and Oliver began his nightly routine on the Salmon Ladder, but Roy didn't take his eyes off of her. While Diggle and Oliver were clueless about Felicity's breakdown a week ago, Roy was concerned. Felicity had yet to tell him what prompted her to text him that night and had instead buried herself in training and at the gym. He was happy that she was taking Dig up on his offer so she would be safer if she needed to go into the field, but he was worried about her avoiding the situation. Roy walked over to her station and leaned against her desk.

"So are we not going to talk about whatever it is that's bothering you?" Roy whispered, careful to make sure Oliver didn't hear him.

"Nope." She emphasized the pop on the "p" and continued typing at blazing speeds; it was a wonder she didn't have carpal tunnel by now.

"Does this have anything to do with your boss?" Felicity's typing cadence was thrown off by just a millisecond, which was enough for Roy to know that he'd hit the nail on the head.

"I don't want to talk about it, Roy." She looked at him for a brief moment then turned back to the glowing screen. Felicity didn't want to talk about it because every time her mind derailed itself thinking about Ray, which seemed like every few seconds given that she worked exactly 13 steps away from him, she felt like crying. Memories of her time with him came clearer than when she was actually experiencing the action. She could acutely remember the seconds between each thrust of his hips, the exact tightness with which he held her in his arms while they slept, the volume of his laugh as they walked through Starling Park on their first and only real date. She remembered the natural reddish gold highlights in his hair when the morning sun filtered in through his office windows, the sound of his laugh through the thin glass walls, the excitement in his voice when he'd told her about the QC prototype that was ready for the gala. Every thought made her want to cry, because she wanted those things for herself. She wanted to have a real relationship with someone who was interested in her and didn't feel intimidated by her intelligence. She wanted to feel that delicious swirl in her belly when a man looked at her with hunger. She wanted a husband and a family.

Roy noticed the quivering in her voice and decided to let the subject drop. He told her if she needed anything or just wanted to do another one of their "cuddle sessions" as she called it, much to his dismay at the least manly term she could have come up with, that he was there for him. She thanked him, eyes glistening beautifully with tears, then went back to whatever was on her screen. A beep and hard vibration sounded from her phone. Felicity paled and sniffed when she saw who the text message was from.

'_I have a meeting and an event in Gotham. The Queen Consolidated private jet will be leaving at 11pm tonight; you are going with me. Also book a hotel suite with two beds or two rooms, which ever you'll feel more comfortable in. Pack for a business meeting and a charity gala. We'll be gone for 4 days._

_-Palmer'_

As if she needed to spend 4 days 3 thousand miles away with her boss/ex-lover. Over the week since he had sent her home early, Ray was nothing but professional. He barely laughed or smiled at her and continued his infuriating practice of calling her 'Ms. Smoak'. When she had tried to return his debit card, he told her to keep it in case something popped up where his money was needed; Felicity was guessing this classified as one of those moments.

She began to surf the travel websites for a good package to Gotham City on such short notice and found one that did not make her feel like going into cardiac arrest at the outrageous pricing. She booked the hotel and flight, emailed the information and confirmation to Ray, and asked if she needed to prepare any notes or memos. He told her he was at the office now getting information and that he would meet her at the private airfield at 10pm sharp. Felicity looked at the clock and realized she had 2 hours to get home, pack, and get to the airfield. She began running programs and scheduling updates so the guys wouldn't have to worry about them while she was gone. She grabbed her things and hastily explained the situation while flying up the metal stairs and out of the Foundry, leaving the men confused.

Felicity drove home with her foot on the petal, hoping she wouldn't be pulled over for traffic violations. She whizzed around her townhouse throwing things into her suitcase. Luckily she always kept a travel bag of toiletries packed in case she needed to freshen up at QC or at the Foundry. She packed her business clothes without a second thought but stopped short at what to get wear for the gala. She looked at the two boxes sitting in the back of her closet and made her decision. She grabbed one of the boxes and threw in coordinating accessories. She looked around her room making sure she had forgotten any necessities. Her eyes stopped on her intimates drawer. Peeking out of the black wooden drawer was the only piece of true lingerie she owned. She debated with herself, what was the point in packing it, but then when else would she get to wear it? She opened the drawer a little farther and picked up the lacy and mesh article that definitely did not fit the definition of clothing, or underwear for that matter. She looked at the clock and realized she only had 45 minutes to drive to the airfield. She through the racy lingerie into her suitcase then stumbled out of her apartment, almost forgetting to lock the door. She checked to make sure everything was secure then hustled out to her car and across town to the QC private airstrip. Ray was patiently waiting for her at the foot of the stairs and she checked her watch to see she'd made it with 10 minutes to share. He gave her a nod then handed her luggage to a member of the crew and ushered her up the stairs. Once they were settled in to the plush cream leather seats the pilot and crew finished the final safety checks then pulled down the runway.

"So what are we going to Gotham for?" Felicity tried to sit still and not fidget at being alone with Ray without a real distraction for the first time since their argument.

"Wayne Enterprises wants to buy half of the rights to the QC field x-ray 200."

"And you're going to sell them?" Felicity was a little surprised. Many companies had expressed interest in the rights since the technology was patent protected; the field x-ray was a success and hospitals and private health sectors were buying them without hesitation. Selling half of the rights would create another competitor and would hurt some of Queen Consolidated's profits. Felicity was sure the finance department was not consulted on this business venture.

"I am if I believe Wayne wants the rights with good intentions." He flipped through a report with little enthusiasm.

"What do you mean?" He set the report aside and looked at her with an expression that read purely business.

"Though being a businessman has made me a lot of money, an insane amount of money, I do want to help people. If I feel that Wayne and Wayne Enterprises wants to use the field x-ray to make a much needed difference in Gotham than I will be happy to sell to them. However, if I feel like they are only looking to make a buck then I'll keep the rights to myself. I've never done business with Bruce Wayne before and I can't tell the type of man he is by phone calls or news articles. I want to meet the man behind the money." Felicity nodded and felt herself admire Ray a little more; she was glad Queen Consolidated and the business side of Starling City was in the hands of someone who truly wanted to help people; it would help relieve some pressure off of Oliver's shoulders. She grabbed a blanket from the back of the seat and cuddled into the plush couch. Before she knew it she was knocked out.

Ray took her exhaustion as an opportunity to admire her comely form. He sighed and let go of the weight that had been bearing down on his shoulders for the past week. He'd been constantly restricting of himself, vigilant in his quest to return their relationship back to business. He'd seen her fighting the sadden look of her face when he called her 'Ms. Smoak' and the uncomfortable fidgeting at his cold demeanor. He'd been stiff and short with her because his entire body was fighting this approach with her. His instincts told him to steal her away to his home and make her see that he was the only man who could possibly be enough for her. He understood her and could challenge her intellectually. He could give her anything she desire, whether it was time or affection or money or a true relationship filled with emotional depth. His body urged him to take her until she could no longer remember her own name. He'd never known how primal his instincts were until now. He was hungry for her in a way that he'd never been before, which scared him to his core because he did not know how to make her see that he was the right man for her and that she was the only woman for him. His room was filled with little reminders of her. He remembered the echoing of her moans as he pushed her down into his mattress. He remembered the light playing off her delicate skin while she slept curled into him. He remembered the way her knuckles whitened when she held onto the bar in his shower as he pounded into her. He remembered her twinkling laugh as he wiped cream cheese from her nose while they ate bagels and coffee the next morning. His sheets faintly smelled of her. He found himself wondering if she would leave her trinkets over the bathroom counter, or if she was as meticulous with cleaning up the counter as she was with her desk in the office. Everything about Felicity intrigued and fascinated him. Eyes growing tired, he set the report on the table and grabbed the second blanket, settling himself in for the remainder of the flight.

* * *

><p>Stepping off of the plane and onto the tarmac, Felicity and Ray felt slightly disoriented by the time difference. Thankfully the meeting wasn't until later that day because they felt exhausted. A taxi drove them to their hotel and they checked in to their rooms. Ray didn't even have the energy to be disappointed that she'd booked him a suit and her a regular connecting room next door. He told her what time to set her alarm for and walked into his room. He stripped off article after article, leaving a trail to the wide bed in the second part of his room. He crashed and was asleep by the time he hit the pillows.<p>

* * *

><p>Felicity wanted to fling her phone into the wall to stop the insistent beeping of her alarm. She hit the button to silence the infuriating device then pulled herself out of bed and traversed to the bathroom to shower and get dressed for the meeting. She picked out a new teal blouse and peach pencil skirt whose hem she would have to fight with a little when she sat down but looked absolutely amazing on her. Thankfully she'd remembered her shower cap so she wouldn't have to wrestle with her Medusa curls to get them to cooperate with her. She decided to leave her hair down and curling in light wisps at the bottom. She put on a light amount of eyeliner and mascara before accentuating her lips with a deep berry color that was quickly becoming her favorite among her collection. She slipped on a pair of nude pumps, grabbed her purse, double checking that she had her key card, and headed to the door. She opened the door to find Ray standing there with his fist poised to knock; a quick flashback to herself in another hotel in Russia invaded her mind but she shook it aside. She smiled kindly and stepped out into the hallway. Ray gave her a look of approval before nodding and motioning for her to continue in front of him.<p>

The chauffeured ride to Wayne Enterprises was filled with a silence. Ray went over Wayne Enterprises' proposal for purchase while Felicity peaked out of the window cataloging the various shops she'd have to explore while she was here. She'd never been to Gotham before and she couldn't miss the chance to go shopping in one of America's fashion capitols of the world. The sleek black vehicle pulled to a stop at the curb and Felicity almost had to break her neck to see the top of the building. Wayne Enterprises dwarfed all of the other buildings in Gotham, and was probably several stories higher that Queen Consolidated's 31 stories. The chauffeur opened Ray's door and let him out since he was on the street side then walked around briskly to open her door. He held his hand out to assist her and Felicity shuffled out careful not to give the man an eyeful. She smiled then walked through the door that Ray held open for her. Wayne Enterprises had a crisp but stylish interior which bespoke of a masterful architect and interior designer. Black, grey, white, and navy blue seemed to be the color scheme as every piece incorporated a few of those colors. A genuinely friendly elder secretary smiled at them and ushered them to have a seat in the plush chairs while she alerted Mr. Wayne to their presence. She said that he was currently in another meeting that should be wrapping up soon. A few minutes later the sound of expensive heels reverberated off of the shiny navy blue tile. Felicity and Ray stood up and watched a gorgeous man and woman strode down the corridor. Felicity instantly recognized the brunette woman with killer violet eyes and an exclusive Michael Kors bag to match her expensive Prada suit. She'd have to be on Lian Yu not to recognize the hound dog, earth shattering, Pulitzer Prize winning beauty that was Lois Lane. Lois stopped immediately in front of them, eyeing Felicity with a critical eye that bespoke years of cutting through bullshit to find the golden truth.

"Ms. Smoak, we finally meet in person." She narrowed her eyes and gave Felicity a strange look. It wasn't the condescending look she usually received from business women like Isabel, but it was a look that oozed both skepticism and respect.

"Ms. Lane. I'm guessing it's not a coincidence that you're here when we're here." Felicity had to prevent herself from groaning. If anyone had irritated her more than Oliver Queen and Ray Palmer combined, it was Lois Lane.

"Of course not. It's never a coincidence when I'm here. Bruce owed me a favor." She tossed a look over her shoulder to the incredibly handsome man standing behind her. Was it a requirement of billionaires to be drop dead gorgeous, or was it only the ones Felicity was destined to meet? If she had to guess, Bruce Wayne was at least 6'2, but she couldn't accurately tell since he leaned on the receptionist desk without a care in the world. An easy smirk revealed teeth reserved for Colgate commercials. His hair was the perfect blend of messy and business, serious with a delirious dose of morning after sex. His soul searching blue eyes met hers before she turned back to hear whatever Lois was saying.

"While I am interested in the QC field x ray 200's field performance and success vs. failure rates, I admit to being more intrigued by you, Ms. Smoak. An EA position seems…beneath someone with your credentials." Lois gave her an appraising look then shot a quick glare over to Ray who miraculously did not flinch under the heat of her inquisition.

"Care to give me an exposé?"

"Put your claws away Lois, and play nice." Bruce replied good humoredly. He stood up straight and came to stand beside the reporter.

"I was me playing nice Bruce." She rolled her eyes.

"Your definition of playing nice is an early Monday morning root canal." He smirked wider as she gave a huff and slightly shifted her weight.

"Just remember you promised to give me all of the details of this transaction. And you wouldn't want to get on my bad side, Brucie boy."

"Something tells me I was born on your bad side Lois."

"And don't you forget it when you even contemplate spilling to another half-baked reporter still wet behind the ears, which is cheating may I remind you." Bruce scoffed and faked an offended look at her.

"You of all people should know I am a very faithful man, Lois. I take 'til death do we part' very seriously." Lois gave him a skeptical glare and crossed her arms under her chest, accentuating the swell of her breasts under her crisp green blouse. She gave an unladylike grunt and rolled her eyes, shifting her weight onto her other hip.

"You're so sickeningly sweet, Bruce, you could cause cavities." Lois didn't wait for his response, instead walking confidently to the glass doors.

"Have a good day, Lois." Bruce called out amused. Lois tossed a flippant wave over her shoulder and continued out the building. Felicity turned back to Bruce and saw him shift instantly from playful to dead serious. He straightened his jacket with one tug and held out his hand to Ray.

"You'll have to excuse Lois; she rarely takes 'not now' for an answer and I find it easier to indulge her then have her harass my secretaries all day. Bruce Wayne." He shook hands with Ray firmly then turned to Felicity. "And you must be Ms. Felicity Smoak." He shook her hand. "I've heard a lot about you."

"That's a little terrifying." Felicity didn't mean to say that out loud and inwardly berated herself as she shook Bruce's hand. Bruce chuckled then released his grip.

"Lucius Fox has told me a lot about you; apparently he's been keeping tabs on your many accomplishments. He's the head of my Applied Sciences department. He's very excited to meet you." Bruce ushered them down the hall.

"Seems like intends to make a move if he'd been keeping tabs on me and is informing his CEO about me. Should I be expecting a letter of intent in the mail?" Felicity was joking but she saw the quick curve of Bruce's lips.

"Brilliant and beautiful… you'd better keep an eye on her, Palmer. Such a combination is deadly…and highly desirable." Felicity didn't hear Ray's comment as Bruce opened the door to a conference room. In the room sat Wayne Enterprises' Board of Directors, Lucius Fox, and the head of finances. Ray and Felicity sat down in the leather chairs and a cup of coffee was placed in front of each of them by a middle aged assistant. She placed the cream and sugar in between them and melted back into a leather chair with a legal pad and blue ink pen at the ready. Bruce thanked everyone for coming before he began his speech.

"Wayne Enterprises began from a dream of a doctor and a caring woman who dedicated their lives to charity and service to those less fortunate. Martha and Thomas Wayne spent their lives helping others, and inspiring others to give selflessly of themselves for the better meant of all; they especially instilled this value into their son. It is my desire to carry on their legacy of helping Gotham city, and others, and I firmly believe with the QC field x-ray, Wayne Enterprises can do even more to help Gotham. While Gotham's violent crime rating has been decreasing thanks to an outside force cooperating with the police department, there is still more work to be done. The QC field x-ray would help significantly increase survival rates of violent crime victims by giving medical professionals the information they need to prepare treatment for victims while they are in route, instead of losing precious seconds transporting victims to radiology departments. I'm sure, Mr. Palmer, that you are wondering why Wayne Enterprises wants to acquire half of the rights instead of buying units. Well that is simple. Acquiring half the rights will allow Wayne Enterprises to greater benefit Gotham City. By acquiring half of the rights, Wayne Enterprises will donate 7.5% of the profit to the Martha Wayne Foundation, which supports and helps run a number of orphanages and free schools, and provides teachers for those who have learning difficulties. The Foundation also sets aside grants and scholarships for teens hoping to better themselves through education. 7.5% of the profits will allocate to the Thomas Wayne Foundation which is responsible for funding the Thomas Wayne Memorial Clinic in Park Row, Gotham's infamous Crime Alley. The foundation also funds and runs dozens of clinics in Gotham. 35% of the profits will go to various other charities to help victims of violent crimes, orphans, war veterans, Gotham's homeless population, and institutions aimed to help teenagers coping with depression, thoughts of suicide, and teen pregnancy. Wayne Enterprises is fully committed to helping Gotham, but more importantly, **I** am fully committed to helping Gotham. As one who has lost so much to violent crime, I know what it feels like to need someone to care."

Bruce ended his speech and there was silence. Felicity felt her eyes water at his appeal. She'd done her research on Bruce Wayne once she knew they were coming to Gotham, and she could not imagine what he'd gone through to become the man he was today. She had felt a soul crushing weight when her father had abandoned her, but she always knew he was alive somewhere, that if she wanted to find Howard Smoak, she could. She would never wish on her worst enemy such a horror of seeing both parents brutally murdered in front of them, let alone witnessing such an atrocity at 8 years old.

Felicity was the first one to clap after Bruce's speech. He looked at her with a grateful smile and Felicity bore witness to a hardness and vulnerability she had not seen earlier. His eyes were glassy with tears as he accepted the applause with humility. Once the room was silent again, Ray stood and addressed Bruce.

"I admire the strength it must have taken to deliver that speech. I know it isn't much, but you have my sincerest condolences. If you'll give Felicity and I a moment," He made eye contact with Felicity and motioned to the door. She stood, resisted the urge to readjust her skirt and walked out of the door with the proposed contract in her hand. Once they were outside she turned on her heel to face Ray.

"You're going to sell him the rights." She smiled softly with teary eyes. Ray nodded and forced himself not to wipe the tears from her eyes.

"Yes, I am. But, I have to make him sweat a little." Ray smirked and Felicity couldn't hold in her shaky burst of laughter. She wiped the tears spilling down her eye and hoped she didn't smear her make up. Ray handed her his suit pocket handkerchief to which she thanked him and gently dabbed her eyes. A minute later Ray and Felicity walked back into the room and sat in their vacated seats. She couldn't read Bruce's steely expression, but she could tell that he knew their intentions. Ray took a deep breath, looked up and smiled.

"When we produced the QC field x-ray 200, we did so with the hope and expectation that it would be used to better citizen's lives. I believe Wayne Enterprises will do just that. I'd be happy to sell half of the rights to a company devoted to making its home soil a safer and better place for its residence. You have yourself a deal Mr. Wayne." The Wayne employees looked relieved and applauded as Ray and Bruce shook hands. They signed the preliminary deal and each group's lawyers would look over the deal and process it. The secretary who had been taking notes brought in a bottle of champagne and began serving it to the various people in the room. Once the preliminary celebration was over, Bruce cordially invited them to the annual Wayne Foundation Charity Ball, where he would be making the announcement of procuring half of the rights and the Wayne Enterprises' name for the field x-ray. Ray agreed though they were already going. Bruce walked them out to the front and shook hands with Ray. When Felicity reached out her hand to him, he bent over and kissed her knuckles, giving her a heated glance when he straightened. Felicity was quite shocked at his action, though a flame lit in her belly, it was nothing like the heat Ray, or even Oliver, was capable of producing. Felicity smiled and pulled her hand back before walking through the glass door.

She could feel Ray's steady gaze on her as they rode back to their hotel for a celebratory early dinner. She didn't exactly want to have dinner with Ray, since they were still finding their rhythm, but she was starving. They spoke of inconsequential things and enjoyed a good bottle of wine paired with juicy steaks. At the conclusion of their required time together, Ray waited for Felicity to go in her room before he went into his. Ray stood in the middle of his room, glaring at the connecting door between their rooms. All he had to do was knock, but his pride was damaged. She had pushed him away, so why should he go crawling back to her? Why does he feel like the guilty one for returning their relationship back to the strictly business interactions she had demanded of him. Grumbling, Ray walked into his bathroom to take a shower and relax. If anyone asked him, he had not whispered Felicity's name as he used his hand to satisfy the constant dull ache present since their spat. If anyone asked him, he had not whispered Felicity's name as he touched himself again later on that night. And if anyone asked him, he had not fallen asleep, toes tingling, with her name a whisper on his lips.


	12. With background Music

Looking from shop window to shop window, Felicity was taking full advantage of their trip in Gotham. Since there was nothing pressing until tonight, Felicity got up early to explore all Gotham City's fashion district had to offer. Exclusive shops, cafes, and restaurants that practically put Starling City to shame proudly declared their home in Gotham. Felicity could barely contain her excitement as she ducked into La Hush, one of the most expensive lingerie shops based in France. She didn't intend to actually buy anything, but she wanted to see and feel the silks and lace and mesh intimates for herself. The shop had more patrons than she expected given the outrageous prices but Felicity could see women examining bras and nighties before putting them in the purple mesh shopping bags. A woman who looked like she just stepped off the runway smiled and handed Felicity a bag before running through the list of promotions and telling Felicity to let her know if she needed any assistance. Another girl walked around with a tray of water, lattes, cappuccinos, and wine, serving customers with a smile. Felicity declined the girl's silent offer, recognizing the extreme guilt she would feel if she took a free drink and didn't buy anything. A display in the center of the store stopped her completely in her tracks. Felicity walked to the creative display and looked at the beautiful see-through teddy and matching thong and pantie set. Her eyes caught every detail in the delicate material and her fingers yearned to feel the difference between such expensive lingerie and her usual discount store intimates. Just as she was about to feel the heavenly fabric and throat cleared behind her. Half startled, she whipped around to see who had caught her sticking her hand in the proverbial cookie jar. Felicity made eye contact with a very affluent tailored Italian suit. Felicity looked around the suit to see women gawking at the figure and at her. She dragged her eyes up the crisp black suit and made eye contact with the last person she expected to see in a lingerie store. Bruce Wayne stood with a confident smile looking not at all out of place or uncomfortable as she had seen other men in stores geared specifically to women's bedrooms. He held up a warm latte which she accepted a little shell-shocked. Felicity could have sworn 3 women came out of the dressing rooms to her left trying to get Bruce's attention by modeling lingerie in the 3 way mirrors. Felicity blew the contents of her cup then took a sip before clearing her throat.

"Something tells me this is not a coincidence, Mr. Wayne." At his knowing smirk Felicity rolled her eyes and secretly mourned her plans for the shopping adventure.

"I don't believe anything is a coincidence, Ms. Smoak, but if you're asking if I'm stalking you, no I am not." He took a sip of his latte and proceeded to reach around her to feel the teddy she was just looking at. He gave her a slow appraisal with his ocean blue eyes that made Felicity's skin crawl in delight. She immediately berated herself; she had had enough of attractive billionaires to last a life time, thank you very much!

"So if you're not stalking me, then what are you doing here…in a lingerie shop?" She tried to keep the skepticism out of her voice. Perhaps Bruce had a genuinely good reason for being in a lingerie shop in the middle of the work week.

"I need a present for someone." Felicity almost spit her latte out over his suit. That was not what she was expecting. Bruce gave her a good boy smile that she had no doubt he used in school to get him out of anything.

"Oh wow…well I didn't exactly need to know about your…extracurricular activities." Felicity looked down at her orange panda flats and took a sip from her cup.

"Believe me, there are no _extracurricular activities _so to speak. I need to find a gift for Lois Lane." Felicity almost spit out her latte again. She did not want to think about Lois Lane and Bruce Wayne doing anything remotely related to needing lingerie.

"Mr. Wayne, I really do not want to know about your sex life." Felicity started to walk away but Bruce laughed and gently grabbed her elbow.

"Ms. Smoak, I assure you Ms. Lane and I have nothing going on…currently. I owe her a gift because I happened to invite another reporter to the charity ball tonight, and I want to be proactive before she comes at me like a screaming banshee when she finds out." Felicity relaxed a little but then realizing where they were she gave him a skeptical glare.

"Why would an appropriate, proactive gift be in a lingerie shop?" She immediately regretted the question.

"Now that does pertain to my sex life." Felicity shook her head and began walking. "But I thought it would be rude to see you, someone I am interested in pursuing for strictly business related reasons, and not say hello. Or accompany you throughout your shopping trip. What kind of man would I be if I allowed a valuable woman to wonder the streets of Gotham alone?" His voice hardened for a moment and Felicity wondered at the sharp steel of his tone before shaking it off.

"That's nice of you, Mr. Wayne, unnecessary, but nice. I, however, am enjoying my "me" day so if you wouldn't mind—" Felicity walked purposefully through the boutique doors only to find that Bruce Wayne had in fact followed her out of the store as well. Fate was playing a cruel sick joke that she did not appreciate. She doesn't want the billionaire of Gotham to follow her, she just wanted to have a little alone time away from the billionaire who was ignoring her and the ex-billionaire who had cast her off and then told her he loved her and then she'd dumped. She was done with billionaires; regular old guys were her type from now on.

"Ms. Smoak, I can be very convincing." He strode next to her, not at all straining himself as she was walking as fast as her panda flats would allow her. She whistled for a cab then waited at the curb.

"I'm sure you can be, Mr. Wayne, but this is one of the rare times when I get "me" time and I would like to do so without an escort. I am very…I won't lie and say that I'm happy, but my job at Queen Consolidated is paying the bills just fine." Finally a yellow cab pulled in front of her and she opened the door.

"What if I told you I wanted you as my assistant director of Applied Sciences?" Felicity stopped with one foot on the curb and the other suspended in the air.

"My degree puts me towards IT." She looked back at him skeptically. That offer was too good to be true.

"Your degree can put you anywhere you want to be, Ms. Smoak. And I want someone like you in Applied Sciences. Lucius would be happy to have you onboard as well; he's thinking of retirement in a few years and would feel much better if he left Wayne Enterprises' Applied Sciences division in capable hands." Bruce held out his business card with his private cell phone number and handed it to the shocked blonde.

"You don't have to say anything now; just promise me you'll think about it. Have a nice day, Ms. Smoak." Bruce didn't wait for her response and instead handed a twenty to the taxi driver. He walked off as if he hadn't just given her a golden ticket to the Chocolate factory. The taxi driver honked his horn, startling her into action. She climbed into the taxi and directed him back to her hotel. Once at the hotel, Felicity stopped in the restaurant for lunch; she ate light since she was going to a ball tonight with ritzy food, but wanted to fill her up enough that she wouldn't need to snack during her beauty routine. After enjoying her sandwich, Felicity went up to her hotel room to take a nap. Just as she slipped her key card in, Ray walked out of his suite. They made eye contact and Ray's eyes peered into her room then back to her. He told her that he had a few things to take care of and he would be back later to get dressed for the ball. Felicity bit her lip and waited for him to say something else. When he didn't she nodded and turned to go into her room. Ray stared at the shut door separating them and fought the urge to knock. He clenched his fist and continued on with his plans.

Felicity did not acknowledge the tears welling in her eyes. She stripped off her clothes, set the alarm on her phone and tablet, and climbed into bed, happy to silence the world around her.

* * *

><p>Felicity rose like a zombie, still unaccustomed to the time difference in Gotham. She shut the alarm off then trudged to the bathroom in her flip flops; nice hotel or not, she had no plans of getting some kind of foot fungus so shower shoes were always a must whenever she traveled. She turned on the water and thought about the luxurious jet filled bath in Ray's room. What she wouldn't give for a jet soak right about now. Maybe if she wasn't too exhausted after the ball she would enjoy soaking in the hotel's Jacuzzi with a glass of expensive red wine. Ok even if she was exhausted after this event she was soaking with a glass of red wine. Felicity turned on her favorite playlist while she was getting ready and began rocking out to a variety of songs that got her in the mood to have fun; the first song that buzzed from her tablet was "Sneaker Night" which she will never willingly admit to liking but if she was stuck with waltzes and fox trots for the rest of the night than she needed something that wouldn't bore her to tears now. She stepped into the tub and turned the shower on, moaning as the warm water hit her skin. She took a few moments to contemplate her life and belt out a few notes before she started shaving and washing up. She washed her hair with conditioner so it wouldn't strip it so clean that she wouldn't be able to do anything with the squeaky clean tresses. As she washed the raspberry conditioner and mango coconut shower gel out, she wiggled in time with "Can't Be Tamed", changing up a few words because she could. Felicity shut the water off and grabbed a towel, careful not to trail water everywhere when she stepped out. She wrapped a towel around her hair and took her tablet with her to the bedroom. She instantly smacked her forehead as she looked at the dress she'd brought for the event. She was so stupid for bringing a dress that she couldn't wear underwear with because of unsightly lines; way to go Felicity. She put on the luxurious terry cloth bathrobe and began to lotion herself up. Once she moisturized her skin she rolled on her favorite perfume and took her toiletries and tablet back into the bathroom. She put a little oil on her hair to tame the frizzy mass of curls then set to blow drying the locks.<p>

Using her hair brush as a mic, Felicity transformed into sultry Carrie Underwood singing "Cowboy Cassanova" over the loud blare of her hair dryer. Once her hair was straight, Felicity proceeded to curl it and arrange her silky tresses into an elegant but a little textured up do. She left a few curls out to frame her face and to twirl down her neck in a faux effortless look. She inserted her silver diamond studs then shifted her attention to her makeup. Felicity decided to go with a fresh face, only defining her brows, adding a little mascara, and a natural pink lipstick with a mauve undertone. Satisfied with her hair and makeup, she walked back to her room to get dressed. She took the seductive royal blue dress out of the box and held it up to the light. The silk glistened and glitzed under her regular hotel lighting so she knew it was going to shine under the ballroom lights. She slipped into the dress, loving the sensual slide of cool silk over her freshly shaved legs and up her warm body. The dress alone was an aphrodisiac. While the crimson dress had made her look like a passionate goddess, the blue one made her look like a poised enchantress. She looked in the mirror and a wicked smile took over her lips. She slipped on a pair of silver shoes to complete the ensemble and she was ready to go. Just as she turned off her tablet and the bathroom light, a knock sounded at her door; felicity grabbed her silver clutch and checked out of the peephole just as a precaution. She opened the door to Ray waiting patiently in the hallway. His eyes widened as soon as he saw her and it took a minute for him to step out of the way so she could walk out the door. He cleared his throat and shifted his grey tie.

"That dress looks good on you." He complimented. Felicity flashed him a smile in thanks. She took in the curve of his suite over his expansive muscle and voiced her appreciation for his tailored suit. He held his arm up to her, which she took, then led her to the elevators and out of the hotel lobby.

* * *

><p>The annual Wayne Foundation Ball was always the event of the year in Gotham. The wealthiest of the wealthy gathered in one room to show themselves off in the guise of donating to charity. Felicity made not of all the exits, a habit since working with Oliver. Surprisingly enough, the event didn't get robbed as many times as Felicity would expect given Gotham's criminal history. She smiled for the flashing cameras and gripped Ray's arm a little tighter. Since the tabloid episode Felicity had been very conscious of her body language where the media was concerned. Ray ushered her into the ballroom and Felicity took in the high vaulted ceiling painted with harp playing angels on clouds. She felt eyes on her and smiled pleasantly to everyone she caught looking at her. She knew they thought she didn't belong among them, and they were completely right, but Felicity wouldn't let them know that. She held her head high like a regal queen having court with her subjects. Ray's grip tightened a little on her waist causing Felicity to look at their approaching guest.<p>

"Mr. Wayne." Ray smiled, extending his hand to his newest partner. "Great party. Thank you for the invitation as always."

"Please Palmer, call me Bruce. Mr. Wayne sounds too formal for a celebration." Bruce shook Ray's hand then looked down at Felicity.

"Ms. Smoak, you look as radiant as ever, or perhaps, even more so." He narrowed his eyes in appreciation. He extended his hand to Felicity which she shook.

"Mr. Wayne."

"That invitation was extended to you as well. We are celebrating new possibilities for Gotham City tonight. There is no need for us to be so strictly proper, Felicity." She had no clue how he managed to roll his tongue with the syllables of her name but the way he said her name was like warm melted chocolates and a rich glass of wine. She had no doubt that Bruce Wayne held a Ph.D. in seduction hidden beneath his impressive plethora of degrees. Felicity smiled gently and removed her hand from his warm grasp.

"I'll see the both of you later, but for now I cannot be a rude host and ignore the rest of my guests. Please enjoy yourselves." He headed over to another couple walking through the grand double doors. Another man came to talk to Ray, so after polite introductions, Felicity excused herself to the bar. She ordered a glass of wine and almost jumped when she felt a hand smooth itself over her back. Someone touching the silk of the dress to her back was dangerous for her highly sensitive nerves. She turned around and almost dropped her glass, which Bruce so kindly took from her. He set the glass onto the bar and pulled her out to the dance floor.

"What in the world are you doing?" She whispered looking around to make sure no one heard her.

"Since your guard dog has left you unattended, I thought this might be the perfect opportunity to dance with you, or the only opportunity for that matter." Bruce grumbled. Felicity scoffed and placed her hands in the respectable place for a waltz.

"Of all the women here tonight, I'm the one stuck with you."

"Or blessed." Felicity glared at him. "You're right, with a dress like that I'm the one blessed to be in your company." He twirled her around forcing the lights to twinkle over the deep blue fabric. He pulled her close and rested a hand on the small of her back. They danced in comfortable silence until Bruce broke it almost halfway through the waltz.

"He watches you like a hawk." Felicity lifted her head off his chest and gave him a questioning glance. Bruce nodded over his shoulder, then spun her around to see Ray vaguely nodding at Lois Lane. She looked stunning in her own right in an emerald dress that boldly declared the figure underneath the thin scraps of fabric. Lane looked as infatuated as a pit-bull with a new chew toy, sliding her hand down his arm and throwing her head back in a tinkling laugh. Felicity begrudgingly admitted that they looked good together, if he was into a woman like Lois. And why wouldn't he be? She was beautiful, determined, hard-working, and successful. She had a career in her own right. She was like Isabel; the thought strayed into her mind before she could stop it. Would that woman ever become irrelevant again? Felicity looked away and back at Bruce. He looked down at her eyes, looked over at Ray, then furrowed his brows and looked back at her.

"If I'm not being to forward Ms. Smoak—"

"You are—"

"I'd say there is more to your relationship than meets the eye." Felicity sighed and looked away. She wanted to shout that there was nothing going on, but she couldn't form the words.

"You didn't strike me as the type of man who puts any weight to what tabloids say, Bruce." His eyes deepened to a dark blue at the sound of his name.

"I don't. I put weight in what I see, and from what I see either the spark hasn't combusted yet, or it did and it left you both burned." Bruce watched her face for any reaction. He was a genius at reading people, and he knew Felicity Smoak was not all she seemed.

"I do not sleep with my boss, Mr. Wayne."

"I'm not saying you do. I'm saying that there is an attraction between the two of you, a longing that has yet to be fulfilled." He pulled her closer, forcing the breath from her lungs. "So, which is it?" Felicity bit the inside of her cheek. Bruce was a complete stranger; she shouldn't devolve information to him, especially since Lois Lane seemed to be a personal…whatever it was they were. Bruce drew small circles on her back, waiting patiently for her to answer.

"A bit of both I guess you could say." Felicity sighed. Bruce only raised his eyebrow, signaling for her to continue. "We have…discussed whatever it is between us and figure it's best for us to retain a strictly professional relationship."

"Hmm." Bruce started. "But that isn't what you want, is it?"

"I have my reputation to think of. I have bills to pay and the last thing I need is for a news line to run about a skanky secretary who slept with her boss. To add insult to injury, I'm blonde."

"You dye it." Felicity looked at him with shock that quickly morphed to suspicion.

"I told you I had been keeping an eye on you." Bruce shrugged as if that absolved him of any guilt. It only served to make Felicity question the man she was dancing with even more.

"Anyway, circumstances just don't allow for Ray and I—I mean Mr. Palmer and I, to be anything more but a CEO and his over glorified but underappreciated 'Girl Friday.'" Bruce spun them around the dance floor thinking intently.

"Felicity, I have a lot of experience with ill-fated romance. Trust me, if it's only circumstances keeping you apart, and not something fundamentally wrong with the person, well circumstances can easily change; people not so much." Felicity saw the pain hidden beneath his eyes and easy smile. She wondered what woman Bruce loved but could not have; she wondered who was fundamentally wrong, Bruce, the woman, or both of them? When the final chord of the waltz struck, Felicity felt like she had been dancing forever. And maybe she had been dancing forever, dancing around problems that she had no clue how to solve, or maybe her dancing around them was what created the problem in the first place. Bruce led her back to the bar, ordered a glass of red wine and left her nursing the expensive crystal. She looked over to where Ray was disentangling himself from Lois and walking to her. He led them to their seats as Bruce was called up to give his speech.

* * *

><p>Felicity was caught between exhaustion and excitement on the way back to the hotel. She tried to decide if she still wanted that soak in the Jacuzzi paired with wine or if she'd had enough wine and excitement for one day. Ray told her good night and waited for her to open her door before continuing on to his bedroom. Felicity returned the sentiments and walked into her room, kicking her shoes off and wiggling her mermaid blue painted toes, trying to get the circulation back after an evening of dancing and standing and walking. Felicity turned on her tablet playing Yuna's cover of Nirvana's "Come as You Are" as she slipped out of her dress. Felicity had just managed to slip on a satin camisole and shorts when a firm knock sounded at her door. She pulled the pins out of her hair letting her previously restricted curls cascade down her back as she walked over to the door. She ran her fingers through her hair and opened the door. Ray stood in the hallway.<p> 


	13. With perfect Timing

"Felic—" Felicity slammed her hotel door in his face with a little more force than she meant to. Hopefully anyone else who was on their floor was out for the night or was in too deep a sleep to have heard the solid thud. She turned the lights out and crawled into her bed, ready to go dark to the world and not worry about the man who should be asleep in the next room over. Another round of sharp knocks told her he was definitely not asleep in the next room over and that he would be as persistent as ever. Felicity settled further into the covers and willed him to go away.

"Felicity, I obviously know you're in there. What if this was a work emergency?" The fact that he said what if informed her that this was definitely not a work emergency; it was a personal call. Silence met his voice so he knocked again. Huffing, Felicity rose out of her nice warm bed, turned the lights on, grabbed her robe, and went to the door. She threw the door opened and Ray had a look of slight disappointment. If he thought he was going to see anymore of her satiny pajamas, he had another thing coming!

"Ray, it's late—"

"I know it is—"

"So what do you want?" When Ray hesitated Felicity resisted the urge to huff and roll her eyes like a teenager. There was no need to have this conversation when they'd already hashed it out in the office, and had resorted to their incredibly formal working relations. Ray looked around for a second.

"Can I come inside? There's no reason to do this in the hallway."

'_Oh yes there is_.' Felicity thought quickly. If she let Ray into her room, she knew exactly how and where this conversation would end up: with them in a menagerie of positions not even a Cirque Du Soleil performer would naturally end up in. It was almost a law of physics that she and Ray could not be in the same room with an accessible surface and not do something sexual, and she had little desire to test that theory tonight. They stood there with that barrier between them that so simply represented their entire relationship. She could step into his light, or he could step into hers, either way they would be giving up something; for him it may be small, in fact she wasn't sure what he'd be giving up, but for her it would be monumental. It would be everything she worked so hard for. Felicity could feel generations of feminists barking in her ear, telling her they had fought too hard for her and her potential for her to end up as a slutty blonde secretary turned trophy wife.

_Wife?_ Who'd ever said he wanted to marry her? And that would be the worst part wouldn't it? She would give up her reputation, her potential, her dreams, and for what? If he was Oliver she'd say hell no, because Oliver had shown her that he would always have one foot in the door and one foot out when it came to dating her, ready to run as quickly as he could notch an arrow; which was extremely fast. But that's what…frightened her about Ray. She knew nothing of his motives or his endgame. If it was purely sex, well he already got that, and could have it with any of the gorgeous women who wanted him; Lois Lane quickly popped to mind. As quickly as Lois filled her brain she was replaced by her mother, Donna Smoak. Despite their differences, Donna Smoak had always been a fighter, and if she taught Felicity anything, it was to fight for what you wanted. She wanted Ray, that was clear, but what did she want Ray as and what did Ray want her as? Felicity stopped her inner monologue and looked up at Ray. He seemed anxious, waiting for her reply.

"I am not the kind of woman you can throw money at and expect her to fall legs open for you."

"I have learned that." He chuckled a little, nervously rubbing the back of his neck.

"I'm not done yet." His eyes widened and his hand went to rest down at his side. "I don't have a clue to your motives, Ray. I don't know what you want from me or expect to happen. But I know what I want from my life. I want a husband and a family. I want a career that I built with my own hard work and integrity. If you think I am the CEO's personal play toy, if that is the limit of your respect for me, then I will call Bruce Wayne now and accept the job as Wayne Enterprises' assistant director of Applied Sciences and you will have my letter of resignation within the hour. If you have in mind a more substantial relationship, then show me what we both know: that I am worth more than an office tryst. Good night Mr. Palmer." She shut the door gently.

* * *

><p>The rest of their trip was uneventful and Felicity was glad to be home. The first day back she'd slept the day away like a baby but rose uncharacteristically early the next morning; she assumed it had something to do with the time difference. Her boys had welcomed her back, asking her about the trip and Roy practically pleaded with her to never leave them with a grumpy Oliver again. She'd smiled and said she didn't plan on it anytime soon. Since they got back early on Friday morning, she hadn't been to work to see how she and Ray would react to each other; she finished her letter of resignation just in case. It felt good to be back down in the Foundry, helping catch Starling City's most wanted and Felicity wondered how much harder being a part of the team would be if she moved to Gotham. A gurgling sound threw off her typing and Felicity was a little surprised to see a pink baby jail, termed by Diggle as "the bassinet from hell", being moved over to her desk.<p>

"How much did Oliver change while I was gone?" Felicity held in giggles as Diggle set the crib down by her. Sara gnawed happily on a plastic baby ring in her carrier.

"He's still not comfortable with it, but he can deal with it for 20 minutes until Carly gets off shift to come get her. She's been bugging me to let her see her niece."

"Is that awkward?" Diggle raised his eyebrow. "I mean your ex-girlfriend who is also your brother's widow wants to babysit your daughter with your ex-wife sort of girlfriend. Isn't that a little, I don't know, weird?"

"Well when you put it like that, yes it's a little weird. But Carly loves Sara, and it would be good for Sara and A.J. to have a little bonding time." Diggle unhooked the baby and laid her down in the crib. Sara gurgled and waved her arms and legs at the new freedom. Steps down the stairwell caused both of them to look up. They tried not to laugh at Oliver's face. She never thought she'd see the fearsome vigilante turned hero laid low but a scrumptious little baby.

"Diggle." Oliver looked at Sara as if she were a vicious dog about to bite his hand off.

"20 minutes Oliver. Jeez, you'd think she was a ticking time bomb the way you're so afraid of her."

"I'm not afraid of her," Oliver sulked. "I'm just not comfortable with a baby in the Foundry."

"Egad, just think, a baby who is just starting to lift her head, in the Foundry. What is the world coming to John? Next thing we know, Sara will be notching arrows and shooting tennis balls and running around Starling in a pink hood." Felicity and Diggle started laughing. Oliver cracked a tight lipped smile and shook his head. Felicity picked up Sara and her spit up blanket and rubbed noses with the little girl. Oliver felt his heart tug a little watching Felicity dodge Sara's slow grabby hands reaching for her dangling earring. He turned to see Diggle looking at him with a knowing smirk. He turned back quickly to the two girls of the Foundry.

"It's okay Sara. Uncle Oliver's just not good at expressing his very manly feelings to cute girls, and you little one, are very cute. He gets all nervous and stumbly around girls who don't immediately fall for his muscles and his smile." Felicity mumbled in a funny baby voice.

"I do not get nervous around girls." Oliver protested. Felicity couldn't keep a straight face long enough to reply.

"Mmhm, sure you don't. You're just the jealous type." Diggle chimed in. Oliver threw his hands up and walked towards the training dummies, leaving his friends laughing in good humor. Felicity hugged the powdery smelling baby and set her back in the crib so she could get to work. Diggle went over to the mat to start their session for the night. Roy walked in a little later and fell into the rhythm they'd carved out. At 20 minutes on the dot, Carly called Digg to say she was outside of Verdant. Diggle grabbed the baby and Roy grabbed the bassinet, leaving Oliver and Felicity alone for a few minutes.

"So, how was Gotham?" He leaned on her desk with his arms crossed, as relaxed as he could be after a quick sparring session.

"It was nice. I was fun to get a change of scenery for a little bit."

"Uh-huh. Now what else happened?"

"I don't know—"

"Felicity, I am the king of avoidance," He held up his hand to stop her laughter and whatever comment she was going to make that had to deal with his last name. "You're not very good at hiding when something's bothering you." Felicity sighed and Oliver waited patiently for her to talk.

"I got a job offer." Oliver's eyes widened. "To be the assistant director of Applied Sciences at Wayne Enterprises."

"Does Wayne know you have a record for blowing up Applied Sciences?" Felicity was so shocked that he actually cracked a joke.

"He'll see it on my résumé for sure." She smiled back. Oliver could see some sorrow in her eyes.

"But that's not what's bothering you, is it?"

"No," she shook her head. "I guess you could say I've had this rocky back and forth with someone, well actually 2 someones but one of those is over. Maybe Gotham would be a _new_ new start for me."

"I can guess which someone I am, so who's the second someone?" Oliver looked as if he was struggling with the idea that she was involved with someone else.

"I think I'm gaining a type. Ray and I have… I don't know, but we have." Felicity looked at her computer screens. Oliver looked away at his Arrow uniform, then had to look away at something else that wasn't standing between them.

"Do you…love him?" Oliver was scared to hear her answer.

"No I don't, but I think I could." He didn't know if that was any better. The thought of Felicity being in love with someone else, someone who could give her almost everything he couldn't, hurt.

"How does he feel about you?" It was a dumb question, Oliver knew. What man wouldn't love her?

"I don't know." She whispered. Oliver tried to recall a time when he'd heard her so broken without there being a major catastrophe or tears streaming down her face. He put his hand on her shoulder and watched her look up at him, beautiful blue eyes twinkling with unshed tears.

"If he's as smart as they say he is, he'd be an idiot to let you go without a fight."

"Sounds like that's coming from experience." Felicity whispered. Many names could have flashed through her head of whom that experience could be coming from, Laurel, Sara, Mckenna, but for the first time she really felt as if he was talking about her, and only her.

"It is." He let his hand fall off his shoulder and walked towards the stairs to see if Diggle and Roy needed a hand. Before he climbed too far up, he turned and looked at the blonde with her chin supported by her laced fingers.

"If you think Gotham has what you need, than go. You're too remarkable to stay in a dying city with men who refuse to love you like they should." He trudged up the rest of the stairs. Felicity sat in the Foundry alone on a Sunday night, contemplating her options. While she had left the burden of proof up to Ray, Oliver had told her not to wait, but her mind told her it was all about timing. If she didn't give Ray the chance she could lose out on whatever could have been, but if she waited too long she could miss out on someone else or the possibilities Gotham had to offer. A small part of her said if she waited just a little longer maybe Oliver would come around, but she didn't want to spend the rest of her life waiting. A quote from the Clock King joined the millions of other ideas rushing through her head: "Timing is everything."


End file.
